A Day in the Life
by Words Are My Weapons
Summary: AU: A day in the life of the 100 goes from bad to worse, but maybe there's time for a little love and romance. From the perspective of some of my favourite characters, including; Clarke, Octavia, Jasper and Bellamy. Life is never dull for these guys. Bellarke fic mainly, but some other ships as well. Two chapters for each character's perspective on this eventful day
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hiii readers ^_^ this is my first real fanfiction! I'm really excited for you to read it :)**** It's an AU from the perspective of some of my favourite characters, where they're all still at the dropship. There is a lot of Bellarke, but it's a slow burn, because I can't see their relationship any other way haha. There are several short chapters, one, maybe two, for each character. I hope you all enjoy it; any reviews are much appreciated xx**

**P.S. I do not own any of the rights to The 100 :)**

_Clarke_

The med bay is never empty any more, not since Bellamy has been encouraging large hunting parties and scouting groups to go outside the wall. The lowest level of the dropship had been converted into a pseudo-hospital to help deal with the number of patients coming in and out. Half of the time, they all come back with minor injuries, but occasionally, there is a serious injury. Like today. My wake-up call this morning was of Bellamy rushing into my tent and brutally shaking me awake. The look in his eyes was almost feral, only now did I realise it was from fear. Bloody Miller had to go play hero and try and find the traps left by the Grounders. By himself. If it wasn't for Octavia, he would be bleeding to death in the middle of the woods. She found him pinned to a tree with three different spears impaling him; one in his right thigh, one in his left shoulder and the last one buried around his right hip.

As it was, he wasn't out danger yet. The first two spears were simple enough to remove and patch up, with the help of Octavia, before Bellamy came in and demanded answers, forcing her to leave. Without help from the Ark, I'm not sure how to remove the final spear without potentially rupturing something and him dying right in front of me. Miller may not have been one of my favourite people on the ground, but he is better than some of them and I'll be damned if I let him die. Too many people have died already. Plus, I didn't want to see the look in Bellamy's eyes if he died. I don't think I could handle it after this morning.

"Argh!" Miller cried out in pain. Shit, he was waking up. I try to hold him down as he starts to thrash around.

"I need help in here! Jasper! Get your ass in here and hold Miller down!" Jasper is usually loitering around the med bay or the upper level with Monty and his still. Today was no different; he was down the ladder and holding Miller down in seconds.

"Fuck, what happened to him, Clarke?" Jasper was gaping, wide eyed, at Miller.

"How about I fill you in when he's not dying right in front of us, okay?" My voice was sharper than I meant, but he looked sufficiently embarrassed and concentrated on Miller, so I would worry about his hurt feelings later. I turned to look down at Miller who was starting to calm down, realising we were trying to help him. "Okay, Miller, I can't pull this out of you unless you stop moving." I have no choice but to pull it out of him. Luckily, there isn't any blood leaking from the wound, so it shouldn't have ruptured anything.

"Miller, look at me," his eyes try to find my face, eventually his eyes lock onto mine, "I'm gonna pull this out of you on the count of three, but whatever you do, don't move. One"

I tighten my grip on the spear.

"Two," I pull the spear out before I get to three, and he cries out in pain, but there is no rapid blood flow. Thank god. I sigh in relief. I look back to Miller who is breathing heavily.

"I just have to patch you up now, okay? But you're not going anywhere for a while."

He lets out a shaky laugh. "Whatever you say, Doc."

* * *

><p>I turn to Jasper who looks ashen. "Thanks, Jasper, I couldn't have done this without you, but I'll be okay now. You don't have to stay here."<p>

"Clarke…" Jasper looks me in the eye in a shy and guarded way, "That was incredible. I have never seen something so amazing." I am dumb-founded; I gape at him like I've never seen him before. What was he saying?

Jasper continued talking, "You didn't flinch, didn't shy away from any of it. We would all be dead several times over if it wasn't for you. Thank you." Suddenly he was hugging me. Just as hastily as the hug began, it ended and he rushed upstairs. I look over to Miller, who is asleep. Thank god nobody else heard that.

"He's right you know." I jump and turn around. Bellamy. Jesus Christ, that guy knows how to sneak up on people. He smirks at my obvious surprise, which causes me to glare at him. This makes him laugh before he continues, "I'm being serious, Clarke. We need your medical expertise."

His compliment caught me more off guard than Jasper's. What the hell is this day turning into? I cough to clear my throat, "Um, thanks, I guess?" He laughs again.

"Anytime, Princess." His smile fades, "How's Miller?"

Back to business, that I can handle, "He's stable for now, but he's not going anywhere for a few days" His emotions are guarded as usual as I say this, which reminds me… "Oh and next time you're so worried about one of your friends, don't take my assistant. I would have been totally screwed if Jasper wasn't around." I was yelling now, great. This ass could always get this sort of reaction from me.

Bellamy looks taken aback at my sudden outburst, "I'm sorry, Princess, I didn't know you needed Octavia that badly…"

Now it was my turn to look shocked, "Of course I need her; she's the only one willing to learn anything about medicine. I'm not my mother, I need her help in these situations."

His expression changed to one of understanding, "Okay, Princess…Clarke." He walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder, a comforting gesture. "I got you up early this morning and I know you're not a morning person, so go grab something to eat and get some sleep."

"I can't, I have to look after—." Bellamy cut me off.

"No, you don't have to do anything. I'll look after Miller, you go get some sleep." His voice is kind, but full of authority.

For some reason this annoys me, "You can't tell me what to do, Bellamy, I'm not one of your minions. I'm co-leader."

He smiles warmly, "I know, that's why it's not an order. It's a friendly request."

I have to smile at that, my anger mollified. "Well alright then, maybe some sleep is needed."

I start to walk off the dropship when I hear Bellamy say, "Pleasant dreams, Princess." As I turn around to look at him, I see him facing Miller. Maybe I just imagined it; Bellamy doesn't say things like that. I must be more tired than I thought.

**A/N- So that's the first chapter! What do you all think? I should be posting another within the next few days, maybe sooner, depends how inspiration strikes, but I promise I won't keep you waiting too long**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I reread the first chapter, and my writing isn't what it used to be, but hopefully this chapter will be a little better. This chapter is also a little longer than the last one. I really hope you all enjoy my work, and if you would like to review it, I really would love that. **

_Clarke_

The sun was heading towards the horizon when I walked out of the dropship. Shit, how much of the day have I missed? It was well into the afternoon and Bellamy woke me up around dawn. No wonder I was so tired, I barely slept the night before, or the nights before that, getting 4 hours a night, at most. Most of the camp was winding down for the day, having something to eat or just sitting down, relaxing. All the hunting and scouting parties who ventured outside the gates had returned not long ago. I spot Octavia near the campfire in the middle of camp; she's patching up Monroe, who looked like she'd seen the bad side of some of Earth's not so friendly plants.

"Hey Octavia, Monroe." I smile at both girls in turn, settling on Monroe, last. "Monroe, you alright? Why didn't you just come by the med bay if you're hurt?" Monroe broke eye contact, and looked down at her shoes.

Octavia answered for her, "Well, you know when Bellamy dragged me off earlier? To ask about Miller?" I nodded my confirmation, "Yeah, well he told me to keep everyone clear from the med bay so you could concentrate on Miller. He said to use the excess medical supplies you keep in your tent to attend to anyone injured from other hunting trips." She finished the bandage on Monroe as she spoke to me. She turns to Monroe, "All done; now you know what poison sumac looks like now, without all the pretty little flowers." She laughed, getting a smile from Monroe as she left. As I watched Monroe walk away, I could feel my anger rising. I turned back to Octavia.

"Doesn't your brother trust that I can keep my shit together under pressure and not get distracted by the others? Am I that incompetent?"

"Of course he doesn't think that," her tone placating, my expression only hardens at that and she backtracks, "Seriously, Clarke, he doesn't think that. He told me that he just thought that you didn't need the extra pressure. He knows how run off your feet you are and with Miller in the condition he was… He thought after you finished with him, that you should get some rest instead of patching us all up 24/7. I agree with him, Clarke, you're exhausted. You can barely stay upright now."

She had a point; I was starting to sway as she spoke to me. I sat down in the spot Monroe had vacated and Octavia handed me a ration pack. She was quiet while I ate some nuts and berries from the last gathering expedition made a few days ago, sneaking glances at me as if to check that I had calmed down. With the food in my stomach, my anger at her and Bellamy now seemed irrational, and I was embarrassed over my outburst.

"I'm sorry, Octavia, I know you didn't mean anything bad by it. You or your brother. I guess I'm just tired…" Octavia gave me a superior smile, almost as if she was saying _I told you so_.

"Go get some rest, Clarke. I can handle these crazies for a while, but if anything major comes up, I'll get you." She lays a hand on my arm, a silent promise, and then she looks me over. "Hmm, on second thought, you might want to go wash up before you do anything else."

I look down and see myself covered in Miller's blood. How had I not noticed it all? It was everywhere. I laugh, "I think you have a point. I know the perfect place to wash up." I think of the creek Finn and I found when looking for Jasper. It is close by and has easy access and isn't deep enough for me to need to know how to swim. There was just one problem. I turn to Octavia, but I don't have to tell her anything. She read my expression and deduced the problem.

"How far away from camp is it?"

"Close, but not close enough that I could go alone, let alone sneak past the guards." I look over towards the wall and see several kids along the perimeter with guns in their hands, watching the outside like hawks. Eyes just as sharp and weapons just as deadly.

"Well, luckily for you, you have me on your side. I know the perfect place to sneak out from." I turn to her and smile. So she has been sneaking out of camp, I knew it.

"And will you cover for me with your brother if he asks?" Not that I expected Bellamy to be keeping tabs on me, but there was no harm in having a back-up plan, in case he decides to be his control freak self, needing to know where everyone is at all times.

"Of course I will, just follow me, my dear, and I'll have you out of here in a flash." She gave me a quick wink.

We both get up and walk towards her tent, but instead of going inside, we go behind it, to the wall. But this part, guards didn't frequent, because of the proximity of the tents. Clearly, Octavia had used this to her advantage. She pried open a section of the wall to let me out.

"Okay, as long as you travel straight out in this direction until you get out of their eye line, and you do it quickly and quietly, you should be safe from them seeing you. It'll be harder now, since it's still light, but I reckon you've got this. Be careful of the tripwire, hit that, and you'll probably get shot if you don't call out quick enough." She handed me a flashlight to use when it got darker. "Good luck." She looks me over again, "I would hug you, but you're all gross right now." We both laugh, and she hugs me anyway.

"Thank you, Octavia. I owe you big time."

"Damn right you do." She laughs again while ushering me out the wall.

I venture outside the wall alone for the first time in a while. I had been so couped up in the med bay, rarely leaving the camp at all. The freedom felt amazing. I gave Octavia a quick wave before she shut the makeshift gate. I sneak past the tripwire and out of the eye sight of the guards within a couple of minutes and head towards the small lake. The walk is invigorating, I haven't felt so alive in so long. It's hard to remember this kind of freedom. I certainly never had it on the Ark. Sure, everyone jokes that I'm the Princess who grew up wanting for nothing, not having to know what real hardship is, but it's not true. Having that much pressure on you to be perfect all the time. I was a puppet, I had no control; I had no life. Here, on this godforsaken planet, is the first place that I can actually be free to do what I want. Bellamy, with his whole, "Whatever the hell we want", philosophy understood that, as crazy as that sounds. Unfortunately, that is no way to live. No way to build a civilisation.

I look up and take in my surroundings, to realise that I've made it to the lake already. My distracted thoughts of Bellamy and my old life blurred my senses and I didn't notice the time passing at all. The lake is exactly how I remember it, small waterfall cascading into a spacious lake, not overly deep, with crystalline waters. Trees in every direction, providing a beautiful sight at the same time as offering some shelter from prying Grounder eyes. Not that they wouldn't know if I was here if they were actually looking for me. It dawns on me how stupid this little expedition was. I could be killed at any moment, just so I could escape reality for a little while. I shouldn't have left camp alone.

I scan the trees around me as these thoughts bounce around in my head, surprisingly, with Bellamy's voice. He's practically screaming at me how dangerous and stupid this is. Funny, this is exactly the sort of thing he would have done in the beginning. So much has changed, especially in him. I stop my thoughts right there. Why am I thinking about Bellamy so much? I've got to get a grip. There's no point in going back now, I'm already out here, and if Grounder's want to kill me, they can damn well wait until I was clean.

I contemplate taking off my blood stained clothes, but decide against it at the moment. I removed my shoes and socks and waded into the water. It was so refreshingly cool that I nearly collapsed into its watery embrace. The water flows around me as I scrub Miller's blood from my skin and clothes, tinging the water with red. I relax like this for a while, just enjoying the feeling of the water, washing away the dirt, grime and blood, but also washing away my worries and fears. I feel perfectly safe in my little paradise. I float on my back and look up at the sky, noticing how dark it was getting. Fuck, how late was it? Octavia must be getting worried by now, and other people would have noticed I was gone. Unless they thought I was sleeping. I rushed out of the water. Yes, they'll think I'm sleeping, Octavia will cover for me, I know she will. But what if Miller gets worse? Bellamy will certainly look for me then… I'm so screwed. I clamp down on my thoughts. Okay, first things first, get back to camp.

With all these thoughts rushing through my head, I don't notice the trap at the side of the lake until I triggered it. A cold trickle of fear went down my spine as I made contact with the tripwire and fell to the ground. I waited for the pain, yet nothing happened. I breathe a sigh of relief and hoist myself up. I walk a couple of steps forward when I was hit in the chest by something. A shriek of pain was wrenched from my throat as I was hurled down the bank of the lake and into the water.

* * *

><p><em>Everything hurts.<em> Where am I? I open my eyes and I can't see anything. It's practically pitch black and the sky too covered with clouds to allow much light from the moon or stars, only the tiniest amount filtered through to allow for me to make out shadows of the things around me_. Why does everything hurt?_ I take in a haggard breath and my chest screams with fire, and suddenly my throat burns with it to. _Make it stop._ That's when I notice the wetness that hadn't subsided. I was still at the lake. Fuck. Octavia would be going out of her mind with worry by now. Surely she's dobbed me in to Bellamy_. Please make it stop._ Shit, fuck, damn it! At least they'll be looking for me; I won't be stuck out here. I try and move out of the water, but I'm stopped by the force of the pain. It causes me to cry out. I move my right arm slowly towards my chest and touch something solid that wasn't my flesh, the minutest vibrations causing me to shout in agony. _I'm begging, please, I can't take it_.

That's when I hear a vague sound in the distance. _The pain, it doesn't end._ It's not a rustle of leaves, or the breaking of a stick. It's not the sound of an arrow being notched in a bow, or a knife being pulled from its holder. It sounds like a voice._ Put me out of my misery._

"Princess! Clarke! Please! Where are you? Clarke!" Bellamy. I had to let him know where I am. Wait, he shouldn't be calling out to me like that, the Grounder's might hear him. Idiot, he's given away our position. Well there's nothing I can do about that now.

"Bellamy!" My shout sounds weak to my ears, but the scream of pain from moving makes up for it._ Kill me._ All is silent, before the sound of someone running gets closer and closer, the breaking of sticks, and the rustling of leaves. The sounds all threaten the approach of someone. Friend or foe. I hope it's Bellamy. _It hurts, everything hurts, make it stop. Please._

* * *

><p>"She's waking up, again!" Jasper? Why does everything hurt?<p>

"Damn it, Clarke! I'm probably already gonna screw this up; don't make it harder by moving! Please, god damn it!" Octavia? Why is she crying? Why am I not allowed to move? Everything hurts so much.

"Clarke? Princess? Can you hear me? Don't move, okay? You're hurt really badly. Just stay still." Bellamy. He's squeezes my hand as he speaks. The size of the hand enveloping mine and the callouses that graze my skin tell me it's his hand.

What happened? How did I get here? My chest… Oh no. The lake.

I remember right as I black out again.

* * *

><p>"Clarke? Wake up. Please, wake up. Do you have any idea how hard it is to run this camp full of delinquents without you? Fuck. Just, please, wake up. I'm the one who needs you now." His voice breaks and he sounds like he's sobbing. I feel pressure on my hand. He's still holding on, squeezing my hand, and willing me to wake up. No, he shouldn't sound like that because of me, he's not allowed to. He needs to know I'm okay, that I can hear him. I force my eyes open a millimetre at a time. I see his face, blurred at first, but he's looking down at our clasped hands and doesn't see that I'm awake. Crap, guess that means Plan B, then.<p>

"Bel… Bellamy?" my voice is croaky and nearly inaudible; I can barely make out what I'm saying, yet he seems to have heard me and his head shoots up immediately. His eyes meet mine, and in that moment, I could see all the worry, fear and pain he was feeling, but also the amount he cared for me that I had never noticed before.

"Oh, thank god." He holds my cheek in the palm of his free hand, "You had me worried there for a minute, Princess." I try to say something but he cuts me off. "No, don't try and talk, you've probably lost your voice. You've been out for a few days and I've barely been able to get you to drink anything."

The look of concern in his eyes makes my stomach do a little flip. "Octavia told me everything, just so you know." With that, my stomach plummeted. There goes my good mood. "I can't believe you went outside the gate by yourself and not tell anyone! She came to me so scared; worried out of her mind that something had happened to you when you hadn't returned and I was the same as soon as she told me. It didn't get any better when I actually found you. You were crying out in pain, with several pieces of wood sticking out of your chest, and you telling me to kill you. It half drove me mad, right then and there." His expression was one of pure anguish. What have I done to our fearless rebel leader?

I squeeze his hand back and he looks down at our hands again. "Who knew it would take you nearly dying for me to actually do something like this, hold your hand that is, even though I've wanted to for so long, now." He lets out a nervous laugh, which brings a smile to my face.

"Well who knew it would take me almost dying to realise that I wanted you to." My voice was still off, but better. He looks up at me in shock, eyes wide, mouth gaping. The sight made me laugh.

"You're not actually suggesting that you have feelings for me, right? Cause that's what I just took from that, Princess."

I roll my eyes at being called Princess, just like I always do, but then I answer him, "For a guy so smart when it comes to people, you really are quite obtuse. Yes, Bellamy Blake, that is exactly what I'm insinuating."

I barely had time to finish speaking before he was kissing me with passion so intense, it would have given the fiery pits of hell a run for its money. His lips were soft, yet demanding. Like a drowning man, deprived of air until this very moment, and he wasn't going to waste it.

We broke apart, both of us breathing heavily, me entrapped in his gaze, "Well that's more like it," I mutter. This brings his trademark smirk to his face as he leans down to kiss me again, gently this time.

Who knew nearly dying would almost worthwhile?

**A/N: And that's it for Clarke's perspective! Did you all like it? Feel free to tell me what you think in a review. Next up is Octavia. I should be publishing that in a day or two, depending on how crazy life gets. I'm also gonna finish some of my old fanfictions that I wrote a few years back and putting them up for you all to see, check them out on my page. The first one is up already, it's a Hunger Games/Harry Potter crossover.**

**Well until next time, stay awesome, readers! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You may notice that I use metres instead of feet, or mum instead of mom, but as you may have seen, I am Australian, so these just come naturally to me, but if it puts any of you off, just let me know and I'll change it in future chapters. Okay, so chapter 3, we're going to explore the same day as in the previous 2 chapters, but this time, from Octavia's perspective. I hope you all like it, follow, favourite, review; all are greatly appreciated. Happy reading guys x**

_Octavia_

I ventured outside my tent earlier than usual; there was barely any shift in the sky, with first light still a while off. I never get up this early, but today it was necessary. Lincoln had asked me upon my last visit to meet up with him, at his cave, just on dawn, because he had something to show me. My heart skips a beat as I think of our last meeting, him gazing at me with love. His hands, usually made for violence and killing, brushing gently over my skin, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. I smile at the memory, and shake my head, trying to dislodge it from my mind. I won't be able to get out of here undetected if I can't stop thinking about him.

I scan the wall and notice most of the guards lethargically bumbling around. Brilliant, the shift change would be happening soon, so they're all exhausted. I have to get out before they leave, or I'll be caught for sure. I slip around the side of my tent, to the little gateway I made. No guards patrol this area anymore, ever since I suggested to Bellamy that they were waking me up with their pacing and talking in the early hours in the morning. I almost feel bad for using him like that, but it's the first time in a while that his overprotective nature has worked in my favour. The guards can still see behind my tent, but there's a blind spot, perfect for my needs. It's not flawless, but the gate does its job.

With one last look towards the fatigued guards, I dart out of the gate and close it silently behind me. Using the cover of darkness and trees, I hurry forward until I'm well out of the eye line of the camp. The woods were just as beautiful at night, if not more so. They have a haunted feel to them, which when it doesn't frighten you to death, makes you feel exhilarated. It must be the adrenaline coursing through my veins at the thought of defying my brother and leaving the safety of home behind me. The thought of this being home doesn't take me by surprise like it should; it seems more like an epiphany than anything. Being confined to one room for most of my life, being hidden away like a dirty secret in that cramped hole under the floor, none of those things amount to a life, or a home. Hell, I had more freedom in the skybox than I did in that so called home. No, Earth is where I belong. It may not be the epitome of independence, not with Bellamy always watching me, telling me what I can and can't do, who I can and can't see, but it's better than anything I've known before. Especially, when you bring Lincoln into the mix. He doesn't treat me like a weak little girl who needs protecting, he's even teaching me how to defend myself and become a warrior. There's nothing more freeing than the time I spend with him.

As my thoughts drift around, I hear a faint groan in the distance; I stiffen instantly. I reach for the knife Bellamy gave me when we first landed, and hold it firmly in my right hand, while I grab a second dagger, one from Lincoln, in my left. I approach the area where the sound came from, with caution, and see an arm barely visible behind a tree, a few metres in front of me. I hurdle the final bush between myself and the possible assailant, and I drop my weapons in shock. I was lucky to not have stabbed myself in the foot.

Miller wasn't so lucky…

* * *

><p>I was too stunned to even scream, but I hurried back to camp immediately. There was no way I could get him back, alone. I convinced one of the wearied guards that they let me out for a walk, and the situation with Miller was too severe for anyone to ask any questions. Or so I thought.<p>

It took my brother and three other guys about an hour to get Miller back to camp, by that time Clarke and I were already prepping for their return. I briefed her on what I remembered of Miller's injuries, she followed along well for someone who had just received a hell of a wake-up call. Clarke was certainly not a morning person, and everyone in camp knew it, but she looked more fatigued than usual. I didn't have time to dwell on it, because Miller was being carried into the dropship by Bellamy, and two others, whose faces were blurs right now. All that mattered was Miller, and the three spears sticking out of him. I heard Clarke's sharp intake of air. Even after everything I told her, she still wasn't prepared for what she saw. Hell, I was barely prepared and I was the one who found him. Three spears sticking out of a person doesn't get any less horrific the longer you look at it, if anything it only gets worse. One in his thigh, one in his shoulder, and the last at his hip. I couldn't tell whether the poor bastard was lucky or cursed to still be alive.

Clarke and I have been working together in the med bay for a little while now, so I knew how to help without getting in the way. She's so efficient and calm, no matter the situation, it's amazing to watch. I've been trying to learn from her so I can be more of a help around this camp, and take some of the pressure off her. I'm nowhere near her level, which comes from years and years of practice, but I'm a fast learner and I'm determined. Everyone may joke how she's the Princess, but if anything, I'm more of a princess around here. At least with this training, I'm not so useless. Together we get the first spear out of his leg, she stitches it up and then I bandage it with scraps of cloth while she moves onto the second spear in his shoulder. The same thing happens with the second spear, except as I finish the bandage, Bellamy comes in.

"O, I need to talk to you," when I don't begin to move straight away he adds, "Now, Octavia. I need you to tell me exactly what happened out there, and why you were with Miller."

"Bell, I can't. We're trying to save his life at the moment if you hadn't noticed." I look to Clarke to see what she needs me to do next, but Bellamy interrupts again.

"To me it looks like Clarke is the one saving his life, not you. Outside, now, O. I mean it." My mouth falls open in astonishment. Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?

"Octavia, you'd better go with your brother. He's not going to leave until you do, and he's only gonna get in my way. I'll be okay." Clarke barely looked up from Miller as she spoke, just long enough to give me a sympathetic look for having to deal with Bellamy, so she didn't see the concerned look that he gave her. I barely registered it, I was that irritated. It must have shown too, because he looked slightly chagrined as he walked out of the dropship, me following in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, Bellamy! What the hell is wrong with you?" I was practically shaking with anger, but my anger seemed to trigger his own. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the tent used for strategy meetings.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with me? You're my sister, and you never listen to me, that's what's wrong here. Tell me everything that happened, starting with why you were with Miller, what the hell were you two doing and how did you get out of camp?" Bellamy was livid, but I was just as enraged.

"You have absolutely no right to control me the way you do. Sure you're my brother, but the overprotective bullshit has to stop! I'm going crazy! I've been cooped up all my damn life, and now, when I should be free to do as I please, you baby me, and I'm sick of it!" I stop to take a breath; his expression is one of disbelief, which only forces me to continue, "You want to know where I was? I was out for a walk, because I was so sick of being trapped in this stupid camp and being absolutely useless! And no, I wasn't with Miller, I just found him there, I heard a noise and investigated, but I do know what he was doing out there. He was boasting last night about how you were his most trusted friend on the ground, and how he was going to make you even more proud by locating all the Grounder traps in the area. So if Miller dies in there, that's on you. For encouraging their stupid fantasies and for taking me out of the med bay to answer your stupid questions."

With my rant over, I look at my brother and really see him. He sat down sometime during my tirade and put his head in his hands, in a gesture of defeat.

"I'm sorry, O, I really am. I just don't know how to take care of you anymore. You're all grown up and don't need me anymore. I guess I just can't handle that fact. You're the one person I truly care about, Octavia, and I swore I would protect you. My sister, my responsibility." He looks up at me, his eyes full of hopelessness, "I'm sorry I implied that there was something between you and Miller, and if there is, there's nothing I can do about that. And, you're right, if he dies in there it will be my fault. I should be taking care of these guys better than I am, I should never have encouraged this." His head falls once more. My anger abates, and I walk over to my brother and wrap my arms around him. I have never seen him look so pathetic before, and it scared me a little.

"No, it won't be your fault, big brother; I just said that because I was angry. Miller's actions are his own, and you can't control them, any more than you can control the weather… Or me for that matter," I let a small laugh escape my lips, "Thank you, for your apology, and I forgive you, just remember that I can take care of myself. I'm not telling you not to worry about me at all, just not so much. I need to live my own life. And there's nothing going on between me and Miller. He's your bitch, not mine." Bellamy lifts his head and gives me a weak smile and places a hand on my arm. I step back so he can stand, and give him a quick smile before I begin to head back to the med bay. Just as I was walking out of the tent, he grabbed my wrist again.

"O, wait. I need you to do something for me." He releases my wrist I look up at him and his expression is careful, "The other hunting and scouting parties still went out today, more cautious than usual thanks to Miller, but they should be getting back soon. If any of them still managed to get themselves hurt, would you be able to take care of it?"

"Um… Sure, I guess I can do that. Are you sure, though? Clarke would be much better suited to that job, not me."

He nods in confirmation, "I'm sure. Clarke has been run off her feet lately, she must be exhausted, I don't think she sleeps that much, even when she isn't working. Working on Miller all day won't have helped and I think she should get some rest instead of worrying about all these idiots getting themselves hurt and having to patch them up."

I consider this for a moment, but see his point almost instantly. Clarke had been going non-stop recently, and she has started to get dark circles under her eyes, not that I would tell her that.

"Okay, Bell, I'll do it. I can use Clarke's small supply of medical gear she keeps in her tent in case of emergency."

"Thank you, Octavia," he breathes a sigh of relief and smiles at me.

I return his smile, and start to walk out again, but I stop one last time, "Oh and Bellamy? I don't think I'm the only person you truly care about. Not anymore, at least." Without waiting for a response, I left the tent.

It was only then that I realised I never actually answered Bellamy's question about how I got out of camp.

**A/N: Okay, there will be one more chapter for Octavia, then I plan on posting two each for Jasper, then Bellamy. If you want to see the perspectives from any other characters, let me know and I can add it, but I plan to have Bellamy's perspective of the day last so any ideas would have to be in before I publish his first chapter. I'm thinking of adding an epilogue to the end, to sort of sum up the events that took place, and to get some sort of closure on the story. So please feel free to send me any comments and I'll try and work something out for you. Any prompts are welcome for future stories also. The next chapter, as usual, will hopefully be up tomorrow, but I really need to do some homework before school starts back for me next week, so I don't know how much writing time I'll have.**

**Until next time, stay awesome x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry this update took longer than usual. I like to update at least once a day, but it was simply impossible. I really need to buckle down and finish my holiday homework before the term starts again... Bleh... Anyway, I can only write before bed now, so it's gonna be a bit harder to update everyday; but hang in there, I'm doing my best to get it out to you all as fast as I can! This is the last chapter for Octavia's perspective, and it's quite a bit longer than any of my other chapters, I couldn't stop the ideas coming! Reviews are always welcome, as are your follows, favourites and private messages. I'm writing, not just for myself, but for you guys too, so feel free to tell me how you feel about this story, and I'll do my best to fix anything you guys bring up. Anyway, that's enough from me, I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

_Octavia_

_Thank God,_ I thought to myself as Monroe sat down in front of me, next the fire being constructed for the night. It was late afternoon, and I had only just gotten through the injuries of the other scouts. Bellamy said the idiots were gonna be more cautious after what happened to Miller. Apparently, he was wrong. If anything, there was an influx in the number of injures. Fortunately for me, they were all minor scrapes, all within the range of my medical capabilities. Monroe looks up at me expectantly; her right bicep was covered in a vivid, crimson, rash.

"What the hell?" Monroe looks sheepish, and it was only then I realised I spoke aloud, "Sorry, Monroe, I didn't mean to say that. But, seriously, what did you touch?" I was starting to panic; this wasn't something I was equip, let alone capable, to handle.

Monroe puts a gloved hand into her jacket pocket and pulls out a section of plant. I look it over and a memory tugs at my mind…

_"That, my friend, is poison sumac. The flowers aren't poisonous, they're medicinal. Calming, actually."_

"That's it! Monty, you're a genius!" Monroe jumped in surprise. Again, I had spoken out loud without meaning to.

"Sorry…" I apologise awkwardly. I suspected that I recognised the plant from what Lincoln had been teaching me; it never occurred to me that the information could have come from someone not native to the ground. I grab one of the flowers from the plant Monroe was holding, grabbed a metal cup with a slight amount of water and started to ground up the flower with a rock to make a salve for her skin. I had seen Clarke do it plenty of times before, however my concoction didn't have the same consistency that hers usually does. I assess my work and decide to try it. I apply it gently to her skin, and was about to wrap a makeshift bandage when Clarke approaches.

"Hey Octavia, Monroe." She smiles at us both, before her eyes catch the inflammation on Monroe's arm. "Monroe, you alright? Why didn't you just come by the med bay if you're hurt?" Monroe couldn't meet her eye; she had been given the same notice as every other injured person who had ventured outside the walls today from Bellamy.

_"If you're hurt, do not, I repeat, do not, go anywhere near the med-bay. Clarke is dealing with Miller and she doesn't need you lot causing distractions. My sister is handling medical care near the fire pit. If I hear anyone going to the dropship anyway for medical attention from Clarke, you'll have me to deal with, you got that?"_

One look at Monroe, and I knew she wouldn't say anything to Clarke. She saw Clarke as just as much of a leader as my brother, so the thought of going against her was a little intimidating, as strong as Monroe is. I decided to answer for her, "Well, you know when Bellamy dragged me off earlier? To ask about Miller?" she nodded, her eyebrows furrowing, "Yeah, well he told me to keep everyone clear from the med bay so you could concentrate on Miller. He said to use the excess medical supplies you keep in your tent to attend to anyone injured from other hunting trips." Instead of looking at her as I spoke, I finished the bandage on Monroe's arm.

I look up at Monroe, and try to diffuse the tension that had settled over the immediate vicinity, "All done; now you know what poison sumac looks like now, without all the pretty little flowers." I force a laugh which manages to make Monroe smile as she walked back to her tent. I look up at Clarke and I dread the following conversation, because she looks beyond pissed. As in so aggravated that she could go postal any second.

"Doesn't your brother trust that I can keep my shit together under pressure and not get distracted by the others? Am I that incompetent?" Yep, she's in a full on rage. Where was my brother when I needed him?

I make an effort to pacify her anger, "Of course he doesn't think that." This only seemed to piss her off more. Fuck. Her expression hardens further, so instead of telling her half-truths and empty words, I go for complete honesty, "Seriously, Clarke, he doesn't think that. He told me that he just thought that you didn't need the extra pressure. He knows how run off your feet you are and with Miller in the condition he was… He thought after you finished with him, that you should get some rest instead of patching us all up 24/7. I agree with him, Clarke, you're exhausted. You can barely stay upright now."

Okay, maybe it wasn't the whole truth; I left out the bit where Bellamy was kinda worried about her. I do not want to be the one to have to tell her that; I can just imagine how that would go. She sat down next to me, filling the space Monroe left. Without saying anything, I gave her a ration pack and let her eat in silence. This must have been the first thing she's eaten today, I realised, with having to patch up Miller all day. No wonder she's grouchy, I would be too. I look over at her to see if she's calmed down and she had a much more relaxed appearance, if not slightly self-conscious.

"I'm sorry, Octavia, I know you didn't mean anything bad by it. You or your brother. I guess I'm just tired…" I knew she was worn out. As much as I wanted to tell her _I told you so_, I refrained, only giving her a smile, which most likely conveyed my point anyway.

There was a shattered look in her eyes. Damn, how long has it been since she's had a decent sleep? "Go get some rest, Clarke. I can handle these crazies for a while, but if anything major comes up, I'll get you." I rest my hand on her shoulder in a gesture of empathy. We were all exhausted these days. Before she leaves, I take in her full appearance; she was quite literally, covered in blood. "Hmm, on second thought, you might want to go wash up before you do anything else."

She looks down at herself in confusion and laughs jovially, "I think you have a point. I know the perfect place to wash up." As she thinks about her private locale, an odd look crosses her face. I quickly put two and two together. My brother and his stupid rules…

"How far away from camp is it?" I ask, gently.

"Close, but not close enough that I could go alone, let alone sneak past the guards." She looks away, and I follow her gaze to the wall and the patrolling sentries.

I don't know what comes over me, and I say, "Well, luckily for you, you have me on your side. I know the perfect place to sneak out from." This essentially gives away the fact that I'm sneaking in and out of camp. She could tell my brother, he could figure out who I was seeing and possibly do something to try and hurt Lincoln. My fears dissipate before my eyes, when she gives me a bright smile. She seems beyond eager to get out of here. I don't blame her, I will be doing the same thing soon enough.

"And will you cover for me with your brother if he asks?" Her eyes are quizzical, trying to decide how trustworthy I am. The thought alone makes me feel cheerful for some reason. When did I start enjoying being in Clarke's company so much? Understanding flashes in my mind. She's the closest thing I have to a best friend. No wonder I trusted her enough to show her my only escape from this place.

"Of course I will, just follow me, my dear, and I'll have you out of here in a flash." Feeling joyous, and a little reckless, I give Clarke a quick wink and gesture her to follow me.

We approach my tent and veer off to the side, until we reach the wall. I look around, to see if anyone was within listening distance and then turn back to Clarke. "Okay, as long as you travel straight out in this direction until you get out of their eye line, and you do it quickly and quietly, you should be safe from them seeing you. It'll be harder now, since it's still light, but I reckon you've got this. Be careful of the tripwire, hit that, and you'll probably get shot if you don't call out quick enough." I hand her a flashlight. "Good luck." Worry seeps into my stomach. Instead of showing this, I try and make a joke, like Bellamy would, "I would hug you, but you're all gross right now." It makes her laugh, so I join in too, however there's a false ring to it. Impulsively, I hug her anyway. Maybe I'm more concerned than I thought. I have a horrible feeling wash over me. I dismiss the notion, instantly. Nothing bad can happen, this is Clarke, for Christ sake. I let her go, so she can leave before I do something to stop her.

"Thank you, Octavia. I owe you big time."

"Damn right you do." I laugh away my nervousness again, and all but push her out the gate. She turns back and I wave goodbye and hastily shut the gate, leaning heavily on it. I listen carefully for the next few minutes for any indication that something has gone awry, but get only the occasional sound of chatter from the camp. I heave a sigh of relief and open the door once more and sneak out myself, for the second time in one day.

* * *

><p>The journey to Lincoln's cave was slightly different to the one I underwent this morning. I wasn't swept up in thoughts of home and who I was becoming, for a start, and more importantly; no dying friends to rescue. My thoughts still drifted to Lincoln, however, especially the reason he would want to see me so early in the first place. How would he have reacted not seeing me this morning? Would he have thought something happened to me, or did he just assume I stood him up? As I traversed the now familiar woods, I become more and more nervous. How will he respond to seeing me now? I knew I didn't have long to dwell on it because I was approaching Lincoln's cave. I stopped outside the hidden entrance and took a slow, deep, breath. There was no point in freaking out now that I am already there. I slowly enter his home.<p>

* * *

><p>Lincoln was upset. I knew that from the minute I entered the cave. He hadn't seen me yet, so he was aimlessly pacing back and forth, his belongings thrown around the room, his hands clawing at his head. I was scared in that moment. Not for myself, but for him. He looked wild, verging on unhinged. I step out into the open; I keep my tone calm when I spoke next, as if not to alarm a frightened child.<p>

"Lincoln? It's me." His head snaps up immediately and his eyes bore into mine with fierce intensity. It takes all my willpower not to jump at his sudden shift. He stops pacing pointlessly, and instead walks right up to me; if we were the same height, we would be nose to nose. As it was, he was hunched over, assessing me. His hands wander over my face, tilting it, so gently that I couldn't believe his hands belonged to the same manic man I saw only moments ago. Once he finished checking me for any signs of injury, he steps back, his eyes cold and distant.

"Octavia." He had never said my name like that before, so detached, void of all affection. It hurt more than I could have imagined. "Why have you come here?"

The question confused me, "You invited me here, remember? I know tha-"

He cut me off, "I asked you to be here this morning, not now. You do not show signs of any harm or physical restraint, so you mustn't have wanted to be here. You can leave now, Octavia." Each word felt like a separate injury. One on top of the other; over and over again. Ending with my name had a sense of finality to it. He hadn't dropped eye contact the entire time he was throwing our relationship away, and in a way that was worse. I could see how devoid of emotion he was, he didn't appear to care at all that my heart was breaking right in front of him. Was that all he was going to say? Wasn't he even going to ask what had happened? If it was my choice or not to be there? Hopelessness faded inside me, replaced with righteous anger. Who does he think he is? If he was finished talking, I sure as hell wasn't, and I wasn't going anywhere until he had heard my side of the story and admitted to being a dickhead.

"You listen to me, Lincoln. After all we have done to be together, don't you think I would have been here if I could?" His eyes, still locked onto mine, had a distant emotion briefly flicker across them. Yes, this is exactly what I need! I press my advantage, "I was on my way here this morning, I swear I was, but on my way, I found Miller. He was impaled by a Grounder trap and dying right in front of me, of course I had to help him." As I continued talking, I had to blink away tears. I couldn't get the image of Miller out of my head. At this, his expression visibly softens. Now, the idiot decides to listen. He stiffened when I mentioned Miller had been hurt because of a Grounder, but he pulled me into his arms anyway, comforting me as I cry. I cry for Miller who is lucky to be alive, but who mightn't stay that way; I cry for the Lincoln I saw earlier, so crazed and unpredictable; I cry for my people, who are in constant danger; and finally, I cry for myself as I considered the thought of almost losing Lincoln and it scared the living crap out of me. He held me tightly, rubbing calming circles into my back and eventually I cried myself out. I pulled back, sniffling slightly; and look up at the face of the man I had come to love.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry I couldn't be here this morning, I really am, but you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I thought you knew me better." He had the decency to look ashamed, as well he should.

"Octavia, you shouldn't apologise, I was the one in the wrong. I apologise. I do know you, but I also know you're brother. I thought that he may have finally gotten to you." I had to laugh at this.

"When have you known me to actually listen to my brother? I do what is best for me, and what I think is right. Even after what happened today, with Miller, I still want to be with you because I know you're not like them. Lincoln, I love you."

To anyone else, he would have looked as if my declaration had no effect on him whatsoever, but I knew him better. I saw a slight twitch in his lip, his eyes widened minutely, and the emotion behind them was as vast as the ocean, and just as beautiful and overwhelming.

"I love you, too, Octavia." He leant down to kiss me. It was a chaste kiss at first, but it gradually built into something more passionate and all-consuming. I broke away before my body took over my mind, and gazed into his eyes, one question still lingering on my mind.

"Why did you want me here so early, anyway?" His lips bent up into a small smile.

"I wanted to show you something. A flower, that only blooms at dawn, and only for a few moments. It really is a sight to behold, but I imagine that it would be nothing in comparison to you," he kissed me again; trailing soft kisses down my neck and jaw, my head tipping backwards. I imagine how it would be to stay here and never leave this place again, always to have Lincoln by my side, in moments like this. But it was only a fantasy, my brother and my people need me, and they would worry if I never returned; especially Bellamy. _And Clarke_, I added as an afterthought. She would worry just as much as Bell, and would probably insist on coming to find me, right by his side. I sigh, and Lincoln, looks up at me, concerned, before understanding flickered in his eyes.

"You have to leave," he didn't pose it as a question, just an admission of truth. He knew I what it would do to me if he tried to force me to choose between him and my people, so he let her go, knowing she would return. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the cave. Fuck, I thought when I made it outside. It was well into the night. I had been at Lincoln's longer than I planned; with Lincoln being an idiot, taking up most of our time for the night. I rush back, knowing Bellamy would come looking for me soon, if he wasn't already. I ease up as I get closer to camp, knowing I'll get caught if I'm not careful. I slip through and seek out Clarke, hoping she would be able to act as a buffer between me and my brother, for when we inevitably clashed.

I searched around camp for at least 10 minutes before I accepted the fact that Clarke wasn't back. Oh no, this is really bad. This is really, _really_, bad. If Clarke wasn't back, that must mean something terrible had happened; she wouldn't stay away for no reason other than to escape, that just wasn't her. She was one of our leaders, our doctor, she wouldn't abandon us. I was beyond worried; now, I was in full freak out mode. I was frantic; searching for Bellamy was the only option I had left. I finally spotted him coming out of the dropship and he looked extremely pissed off. I would deal with his overprotective hounding later, for now, all that mattered was finding Clarke and making sure she was alright. Maybe this is how Bellamy feels whenever I disappear, or how Lincoln felt earlier. _That's a thought for later,_ I decide, and hurry towards Bellamy.

"Bellamy!" I cry out. He scans the people before him, his eyes quickly settling on me rushing towards him. He was definitely mad, and just as he was about to yell at me for something, I hold my hand up to silence him, "Bellamy, you can yell at me all you want later, but for now, I need you to listen to me." The frown doesn't leave his face, but he nods for me to continue.

"Clarke is missing." His eyebrows shot upwards, his mouth falling open.

"What-? How-? When-?" He wasn't making any sense, thoughts jumping all over the place. He was barely in control; I could see all the different thoughts jumping all over the place in his mind. Finally, something in his head must have stuck because he suddenly straightened his back, no hesitation in his eyes, only a fierce determination. He faces me once more, deceptively calm.

"Octavia, I'm leaving you in charge. If I'm not back by dawn, send a small search party, probably consisting of Monroe, and about two others. Don't send anyone out after dark. I trust you can do this for me?" His eyes bore into mine.

"What the hell, Bellamy? You're going after her alone? In the middle of the night? What if something happens to you, huh? We won't have a leader, or a doctor, we'll be dead inside a week!"

"We need her, O, you said so yourself. I'll be okay, it'll take more than a couple of Grounders to stop me finding our Princess and coming home to you. And weren't you the one freaking out about her being missing not thirty seconds ago?" He smirks at me. Typical, Bellamy, always deflecting from himself.

I roll my eyes, "Of course I want her back." I watch my brother as his whole face pleads to me, without words, to let him go. To go find his Princess. Of course, I knew their relationship was changing, but to see such affection in his eyes over Clarke was a shock. The shock wears off quickly when I realise that maybe my big brother can finally find someone who makes him happy; hopefully she returns his feelings. Hopefully she's still alive. That thought brings me back to the moment.

"Bellamy, go. Find her." He gives her a nervous smile before sweeping her up in a tight hug. He quickly rushes off to pack some supplies, and grabs a gun and heads towards the gate. The guards look confused at Bellamy rushing off in the middle of the night. He turns to the crowd forming and breaks the bad news; and not gently either.

"Clarke is missing, I'm going to go find her, and Octavia is in charge until I get back. If I hear that any of you don't listen to her or fuck around just because I'm away, will have to deal with me when I get back. I guarantee you it won't be pretty if it comes to that." He silences any questions with one of his trademark glares, and without another word, walks out of camp. I only hope he finds Clarke before something truly bad happens.

* * *

><p>After Bellamy had stormed out of camp on his mission to save his Princess, everyone had just stood where they were for a minute before turning to the people around them, all discussing the consequences of today's turn of events. Discussing it quite loudly too. I had put that to a stop soon enough, sending everyone who wasn't on guard duty back to their tents. Some looked like they wanted to object, but Bellamy's threat had proved frightening enough to get them to listen. It had been hours since Bellamy left, the longer it was, the more worried I become. I get up from where I was sitting by the fire to go and search for Monroe. I agree with Bellamy, she was one of the people we could trust with a rescue mission. Sterling and Miles, too, I decide. Of course Miller would be the ideal choice, but since he was in the med bay and out of action for a few weeks at least, that was out of the question. Yes, Monroe, Sterling and Miles. They are more than capable of finding Bellamy and Clarke, and more importantly, I could trust them to bring them all home safely. I spot Monroe along the wall, and begin to approach, when she calls out.<p>

"I see them! They're back!" Suddenly her face falls, "Oh, fuck, open the gates! Now!" The startled guards open the gates as fast as humanly possible and that's when I see them. My best friend, covered in blood, pieces of wood sticking out of her chest, being carried by a frantic Bellamy.

"Fuck, okay, get her into the dropship." I yell at Bellamy, who didn't even acknowledge my words, half ran into the dropship, me trailing in his wake.

He lays Clarke down on a similar table as the one Miller was on earlier this morning. Seeing her lying there like that, unconscious, blood congealed on her chest, sticks brutally sticking out of her delicate frame, I start to cry. Bellamy hasn't let go of Clarke's hand the entire time he was in the med bay. Still crying, I prep for surgery. Oh god, I'm not capable of this kind of procedure. Just when my shaking hands are about to get out of control, I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I turn to see Jasper, looking at me, his eyes serious and trusting.

"You can do this, Octavia. I'll help in any way that I can." He too looks down at Clarke's unmoving figure and cringes. I take a deep breath, and clench my fists to stop them shaking.

"Okay, Jasper, hold her down. Bell, I'm gonna need you to move so-"

He cuts me off, "No, I'm not leaving. I'll help to hold her down if need be. I'm not leaving her side."

I know there's no point in arguing with him when he's like this so I continue as if he isn't there. This is the second major surgery I've been involved with today, but now, it was my turn to do all the hard work. I don't know what else to do, so I grab one of the branches, getting ready to pull it out. A quick scan of her and I see five different branches sticking vertically from her chest, but they don't appear overly deep; either something dislodged them, or there wasn't as much force behind the branches as was intended.

I grip the first branch tightly and with a swift motion, it was out. I was crying more by the second

Clarke groaned and started to move, but quickly backs out again. I breathe a sigh of relief; I don't want her to feel any more pain. I couldn't bandage anything, not while the other sticks where still there; they would only get in the way. I take another deep breath as I clench the second branch forcefully and pull that one out too. Groans of pain escape from Clarke's lips.

"She's waking up, again!" Jasper was panicking, like we didn't know that she was waking up. I start to lose it when Clarke doesn't black out again; she must be in so much pain. She keeps moving around as I try and grab the third branch.

"Damn it, Clarke! I'm probably already gonna screw this up; don't make it harder by moving! Please, god damn it!" I cry louder, my hands shaking horribly again. Bellamy looks up at me, and sees how flustered I am, and decides to intervene.

"Clarke? Princess? Can you hear me? Don't move, okay? You're hurt really badly. Just stay still." He squeezes her hand and she seems to calm down, until eventually she passes out again. "O, please, hurry. I don't know how much more she can take; she's already lost so much blood."

"Jesus, Bell, I'm trying." I pull out the third branch, and this time, Clarke doesn't stir. Jasper is starting to freak out again, and feels for a pulse. _Clarke must have taught him that_, the thought making my heart clench. When Jasper lets out a haggard breath, I know she's still alive. For now.

* * *

><p>The last two branches come out quickly, without Clarke waking up. Each time I pulled out a branch, and she didn't respond, Jasper checked for a pulse and when he made his sigh of relief, we all relaxed slightly. Once the last branch is out, I get Jasper to grab the sutures so I can stitch up the ragged holes in Clarke's chest. He left soon after, probably to get drunk on his and Monty's moonshine. I don't blame him; I would do the same if I could. The stitches aren't as neat as Clarke would make them, but they would do for now. I bandage her wounds the best I can with the limited supplies and hope nothing gets infected because if that were the case, she would probably be watching her best friend die right before her eyes.<p>

I let out a breath hadn't known I had been holding, and looked down at my brother who hadn't let go of Clarke's hand once the entire surgery, and I start crying all over again

"This is all my fault, Bell, I am so sorry." The tears come thick and fast; Bellamy looks up at me in confusion.

"O, you did a great job. If you weren't here, our Princess would be dead." He didn't understand which only made me cry more; he reaches his other hand towards me and pulls me to his chest and holds me tightly.

"No, big brother, she's like this because of me. I helped her get out of camp." Bellamy doesn't say anything for a while, he just let me cry in his arms like he used to. Once I had cried myself out for the second time in one day, I really needed to stop doing that, and then Bellamy spoke.

"O, if Clarke wanted to go out, she would have found a way, with or without your help. That's just who our Princess is, she doesn't take no for an answer. You saved her life today, that's what I want you to remember. Don't dwell on the other part, you were trying to be a good friend, and I'm sure she appreciates it." He keeps hugging me, until I'm ready to pull away.

"Thank you, Bellamy," I can feel the tears drying on my cheeks, "I should leave you two alone now." I laugh at the look on his face; his eyes wide, shock and embarrassment in every feature. "Don't even try to deny it, big brother, you care about her, and that's okay. You're allowed to care about someone else. I saw how worried about her you got when I told you she was gone, not to mention how you went out into Grounder territory, alone, at night, just to find her, and you haven't left her side since." I smile at his bashfulness, his cheeks reddening with each word that I spoke.

"When did you get so perceptive, O?"

"I'm not, you're just obvious. I can read you like a book." I give him a sweet smile before walking towards the exit of the dropship. "Goodnight, big brother."

"Goodnight, little sister." I walk out.

I head towards the wall instead of my tent. I don't know what possess me to do it, but I do. When I get to the wall, I see Monroe, still on duty, and go and stand with her. The girl gives me a quick smile.

"How's Clarke?"

"Okay, for now. I think." I let out a nervous laugh, and Monroe joins in.

"I'm sure you did great. Clarke's a fighter; she'll be okay soon enough." I turn from Monroe and look outside the walls of our little community. I'm about to go back to my tent when something white catches my eye at the bottom of a tree, mostly hidden amongst the scrub. A single, white, lily. The flower of choice left behind by Lincoln when he wanted to meet. A small smile plays along my lips. I know the message is different this time, it's not asking me to come to him; he's simply telling me he loves me.

**A/N: And that's a wrap for Octavia's perspective, what did you all think? Good, bad, could be worse? I rushed the ending a bit, but hopefully you guys still like it. Let me know in a review! I hope you don't mind the change in length, I prefer long chapters, but my brain doesn't usually cooperate with my desires. Okay, you're all probably sick of my ramblings, so I'd like to thank you all for reading, the next chapter should be up in the next few days. Until then, stay awesome, readers x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter; between school work, friends and writer's block, I never thought I'd get it done. Unfortunately, I don't think it is as good as my other chapters... I was finding it quite difficult to write Jasper's perspective, because he is so funny, and I'm really not. This chapter is also a lot shorter than the last, which is surprising, considering it took so long to write. Another thing that's different is the fact that I'm introducing an OC, which I never thought I would do. It wasn't planned, but I couldn't find another way to do this chapter. More will be explained in the author's note at the end of the chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

_Jasper_

"Stupid piece of crap! Why won't you work?" Well, well, well. I hadn't expected my morning to get so lively, so soon; with Miller downstairs half dead and then this. The third level of the dropship was otherwise empty, which wasn't unusual. Almost no one comes up here, not unless they want a drink. The furious girl pushed over the still and was about to kick it when I spoke up. Apparently I had chosen a good morning to skip breakfast to work on the broken still. Even more broken now by the looks of it.

"It'll never work again if you treat it like that," the girl jumped, turned and saw me, her face bright red. "And then where would we be, hmm? Depressingly sober in a world that's trying to kill us. Now, where's the fun in that?"

Her blush now fading, along with her embarrassment; she knew I was only teasing, and he had to admit, catching her off guard was a rare and wonderful occurrence. As quickly as her embarrassment left, her brazen attitude returned. And with a vengeance too.

"Like you and Monty couldn't make another one. Isn't that what you two are planning to do when the Ark comes down and confiscates this one?" She gestures to the mangled still on the ground.

"We could, but that's not the point. Oh, and I don't think they'll be anything left for the Ark to confiscate, not if you have your way with it much longer." He smirks at the distorted contraption. Oh well, Monty and I can always build a new one, like she said. He studied the girl in front of him; her hair, up in a messy bun, a few brunette strands here and there , eyes matching the colour of the woods around them; dark and mysterious, rimmed with thick lashes. She really was pretty to look at, even as she stared down at me with contempt.

"Bite me, Jordan." She rolls her eyes at me as I finish climbing the ladder up to the third floor.

"Ouch, Natasha, last name basis? That hurts." I press a hand to my chest in a wounded gesture, "I thought we were closer than that."

"You cannot be serious. Natasha? Breaking out the full name, huh." She placed her hands on her hips in an impertinent manner, "I thought we were closer than that." Now she was mocking me. Fabulous.

"Okay, truce, Tash, truce." I give her a playful grin, which she returns. "What are you doing up here, mangling my pride and joy, so early in the morning?" Her grin fades.

"I wanted a drink, obviously. Monty said I could come up and here and see what I could find." Tash turns her back on me and walks around. Damn it, Monty, what game do you think you're playing?

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you won't find what you're looking for here. Monty must have forgotten that we moved all our moonshine to our tent, to stop little scavengers like yourself from drinking us dry." I try lightening the heavy mood that had settled over the room, but with little luck. Tash turns around suddenly, a real glare in her eyes, full of malice. I step back in astonishment.

"Screw you." She heads towards the ladder, but I grab her arm. "Let go of me, Jasper, or I swear to God, I will hurt you."

"No. You won't." Her eyes meet mine and I see genuine sadness in them. "What are you running from?"

She tried staring me down, which is usually quite effective considering her eyes are level with my chest, but it didn't work today. She soon caved. "Miller. I… I saw him… When they brought him in." Her voice was hitching in her throat, tears rolling down her cheeks. Oh fuck. It all makes sense now. As I pull her into my arms, I remember the Ark. One crazy girl, always getting herself into scrapes, but just avoiding getting into trouble almost every time. And by her side, a boy just as reckless. Tash and Miller. They were best friends before she got arrested, but on the ground, they barely acknowledges the other one's existence. As I reminisced, she was still crying, I was still holding her, rubbing circles into her arms, muttering that everything will be okay. I knew her on the Ark too; always laughing, joking. We were the same in that respect, yet somehow we never really spoke to one another. There was one exception, but I doubt she remembered.

Her tears were starting to slow now, her sniffling lessening so she began to pull away. I was half reluctant to let go, which took me by surprise.

"Thank you, Jasper." She tries for a small smile, to cover up that she was still upset, but it falters.

"You don't have to thank me; my shoulders have been known to be a nice place to cry." We both give a feeble chuckle and she punches me in the arm before heading down the ladder. At least everything is back to normal. I feel a faint drop in my stomach as she ventured further away; my arms felt empty. Well, almost normal. I shake my head and walk over to the ruined still. Maybe work will help to clear my head.

* * *

><p>"This is going to take forever," I say my thoughts aloud in the vain hope that it would change the truth of the situation. "She really did a number on you didn't she?" Great, now I was talking to inanimate objects. I must be losing my mind. I catalogue all the damages and try to figure out if it was even worth fixing, anymore. I was so immersed in my work, and my own thoughts, to notice the footsteps creeping up behind me.<p>

"Boo!" I jolt forwards, into the still, damaging it even more. I swivel my head to see who had scared the living crap out of me, to see someone nearly crying from laughing. "Damn it, Monty! What the fuck, man? You almost gave me a heart attack, and I don't think Clarke can handle another emergency right now." I grumbled, only adding to my best friend's delight.

"Sorry, man, I couldn't resist," he laughed, wiping tears from his eyes, not looking apologetic in the slightest. I started to laugh too; okay, I can admit, it was funny and the opportunity was too tempting to pass.

"Well, you're here now, so you can help fix the mess you made this morning." He looked genuinely confused as I spoke, so I gestured to the still; the confusion didn't clear from his expression so I had to continue, "Hurricane Natasha swept through here this morning and decided that the still was her new favourite punching bag." Understanding coloured his expression, or maybe that was just the abashed blush creeping up his cheeks.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, yeah… Sorry about that… Figured you could have used the company, you can't pine after Octavia forever, and no other girl seems good enough." He hung his head.

"I'm not pining after Octavia!" It wasn't a complete lie either; I had accepted the fact that she saw me as a friend, but that didn't stop me crushing on her from a distance.

"Don't lie to me, I can see through your bullshit. I thought Tash would at least distract you from your thoughts," he looks over to the broken still again, "In a way she kinda has."

"Well, you can kinda fix it then, can't you?" I didn't like how he was using her to distract me, it just felt wrong. "I'm gonna go get some air."

"Jasper, wait-" He was cut off by a shout.

"I need help in here! Jasper! Get your ass in here and hold Miller down!" Since I was already starting down the ladder, I sped up, getting down to the ground floor in seconds. I pinned Miller's arms and torso down, careful of the already bandaged wound on his shoulder. This is the first time I had seen the extent of Miller's injuries and I could feel the blood rushing from my face.

"Fuck, what happened to him, Clarke?" I couldn't stop staring at Miller and the giant spear sticking out of his stomach.

"How about I fill you in when he's not dying right in front of us, okay?" Her tone was sharp and it was enough to snap me out of my thoughts and render me thoroughly embarrassed. She was right of course; this wasn't the time or place for this conversation. I steeled myself and held Miller down. By the time Clarke spoke to him, Miller had already begun to stop thrashing about.

"Okay, Miller, I can't pull this out of you unless you stop moving." Oh god, she was going to pull it out. I was feeling more grateful by the second that I was unconscious when I had the spear pulled from my chest; this definitely isn't something I want to be witnessing.

"Miller, look at me," Clarke was still trying to hold his attention, "I'm gonna pull this out of you on the count of three, but whatever you do, don't move. One" She shifted her stance, tightening her grip on the spear in her hands.

"Two," Before anyone could get prepared for three, she pulled out the spear and sighed in relief at something I didn't understand. It meant good news at least. Miller was breathing heavily; the pain had really taken a toll on his strength. But Clarke smiled to reassure him.

"I just have to patch you up now, okay? But you're not going anywhere for a while."

Miller gave a small, weak, laugh. "Whatever you say, Doc."

I watched as Clarke stitched up Miller's final wound and covered it. _That could have been me_, I thought. I could have died so easily on a table just like the one Miller was currently lying on. That thought was more terrifying than I could comprehend. When Clarke was done, she turned to me. She saw my face and hers transformed into one of understanding and sympathy.

"Thanks, Jasper, I couldn't have done this without you, but I'll be okay now. You don't have to stay here." She was giving me an out, and I really wanted to take it, but there was something I had to say first.

"Clarke…" She saved my life, not so long ago, and she needs to know how thankful I am, "That was incredible. I have never seen something so amazing." Her mouth fell open in shock. Okay, maybe it wasn't coming out like it should, but I continued anyway, trying to make it sound how it should. Grateful, proud and awed, "You didn't flinch, didn't shy away from any of it. We would all be dead several times over if it wasn't for you. Thank you." Without even registering what my arms were doing, I pulled her into a hug. I released her soon after, once my mind caught up with my actions, and I hurried, back up the ladder to the third floor.

Sometime during the surgery, Monty must have left, because the room was empty when I got up there_. Perfect_, I think, _I need to be alone anyway_. I turn to the still, and see it still mangled. Monty must have decided it wasn't worth saving. I wonder who thought the same about me when I was up here; unconscious and slowly dying. No one really talked about me getting rescued from the Grounders and patching me back up. I knew Murphy had tried to kill me, but not much more. Who else decided it wasn't worth the time? Wallowing in self-pity, I walk to a section of floor, and pull it open. In the small hatch was a hidden bottle of moonshine; it wasn't so much a bottle, as metal container. I pull it out and shift my body until I'm leaning against the wall of the dropship. The bottle was to my lips in seconds as I take the first fiery mouthful. It burns all the way down my throat, and an instant buzz follows it. Ah, it's one of the strong bottles, this keeps getting better and better. Before I have a chance to take another swig, a head pops up from the hatch. She gives me a sad look as she finishes climbing the ladder and walks over to me.

"Oh, Jasper. I guess I'm not the only one who is seeking self-destruction today, now am I?" Tash sits beside me and grabs the bottle from my hands. She takes a drink before sitting the bottle between us. The bottle is empty in minutes.

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too horrible to read, I'm sorry that it was different to the other four I've written so far. So I promised the use of the OC would be explained here. Well the OC is based on one of my best friends, she really helped me out with Jasper's perspective when I was suffering major writers block; I couldn't have finished it without her. I always planned for Jasper to have a love interest, but I couldn't picture him with anyone from the 100 aside from Octavia, who you've already seen with Lincoln in this fic, so I couldn't write it and this is the outcome. Anyway, I hope you liked it in one way or another. Follow, favourite, review, you guys know the drill. The next chapter shouldn't take me so long to finish, but it still might be a few days; again, I apologise for making you guys wait, I really hate doing that to all my lovely story followers and anyone who enjoys this fic. I'm writing as fast as I can, I promise you that! Until next time, stay awesome, readers! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again, my lovlies. This is the last chapter from Jasper's perspective, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Oh and a special thanks to all my followers, favouriters and reviewers! You're all special to me and help me write and break through my writer's block (which is unfortunately frequent). You all make my day and I love you dearly x**

_Jasper_

Both of us were sufficiently buzzed when the bottle emptied all too quickly. I scan the room from where I was sitting, hoping for another one to magically appear, but nothing materialised. Now that I wasn't distracted from the drinking, I could feel Tash sitting beside me, her arm touching my arm. The more I noticed her presence, the warmer my face felt; and it wasn't from the alcohol. How had I never noticed her sadness before today? It seemed to envelop her now. Every fibre of my being wanted me to hold her, but I couldn't do it. Just as I was adjusting to her company, she must have been doing the same, because she turned to me and broke the silence that had been hanging over us.

"You know why I'm seeking self-destruction, now you tell me. You were okay earlier, I thought, what changed?" I ponder her question for a while. _What had changed?_ Well for starters, she occupied most of my thoughts, but that wasn't what I was trying to burn away. Because I was definitely trying to burn something away. Yes, the thoughts that threaten to drive me insane. That I'm expendable. I finally form an answer.

"I'm disposable." Tash looked puzzled, and it wasn't just from the alcohol either, I could see that she was trying to piece together my words into something she could recognise. It didn't seem to be working out too well because she had to ask me anyway.

"I don't know what you mean, Jasper… Explain it to me?" She left it as a question, letting me decide if I want to tell her or not. I found myself speaking the words before I had agreed to let them out of their cage.

"Do you remember when I was speared by the Grounders?" She nods in confirmation so I continue, "Well, being downstairs with Miller…" She cringes at his name and I give her an apologetic smile, "Seeing him like that, it felt like it was me on the table. I don't remember how I was saved; it's all blank between when I got hit, and waking up here, my friends passing around a bottle of whisky. I later found out Murphy tried to kill me because I was driving people crazy with my cries of pain. I mean, how fucked up is that? I was unconscious and had no control over that, and he was ready to kill me for it. How many others could have thought that? How many others still think that?" I look to her, my eyes pleading for answers; she realises what I want to know almost immediately, but asks anyway.

"You want to know who else would have wanted you dead, correct?" She was asking for confirmation, but also giving me a chance to not hear what she was going to tell me. I had to know, so I only nodded, not trusting my voice in that moment.

"Well, back then, I was quiet, slipped around the camp, not really being noticed. But that meant I heard everything. Finn was the first to say he didn't want to go find you, because of the Grounders. He thought it must have been a trap or something," My eyes widened at Finn's name. He was going to leave me there to die? I looked up to him, and he was going to abandon me. I put my head in my hands, trying not to let the tears out. I thought I knew him; I thought I could trust him. Seeing my turmoil, Tash put a hand on my back and continued; her voice softer and full of sympathy.

"But he went after you anyway; he helped to bring you back. Unfortunately, he also didn't think Clarke could save you and should be put out of your misery." My shoulders hunched more. I didn't want to hear this anymore, "But again, he went with Clarke and Wells to find the seaweed that saved your life." I felt so conflicted over this; he thought I was dead, anyway, yet he saved my life. Probably to stay in Clarke's good books. I owe Finn nothing now, that bastard. Tash now wraps her arm full around me and holds me to her like I did for her this morning. She continues speaking, hurrying through, as to cause me less anguish, "Bellamy was the same; he didn't think Clarke could help. Yet, he seemed genuinely happy when you pulled through. You know Murphy tried to kill you; most of the camp was on edge and half ready to help him. You didn't hear yourself, Jasper; it sucked hearing you in so much pain and not being able to do anything. They didn't do it because they thought you were expendable, it was because we couldn't help and it was only hurting you." She tried to make me feel better and I was surprised when I realised that it was working.

She hadn't finished yet though, "But do you want to know who never gave up on you? Clarke, Monty, Octavia and… And me. They searched for you and your medicine; protected you from psychos like Murphy. But me? I didn't do anything to really help, and I'm sorry for that. I tried to stop the others from going near you and the dropship. The whole time you were up there, I never stopped believing that you could pull through. I just wish I had done more to help…" She was the one looking sad now; not to mention guilty. I raised my head and caught her eyes which were shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Tash, no matter what you think; you helped me just as much as Clarke, Monty and Octavia. You didn't give up hope, and you also never treated me like a victim; you believed I was strong enough to handle this, so thank you." Since her arm was still around me, I pulled her into a hug, which she returned with ferocity; gripping me tightly. I continued to hold her, relishing in the happiness I felt just by having her in my arms. When we finally pulled apart, it was far too soon for my liking. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, but the longer we sat there, the more I wanted to talk to her; the more I wanted to know her. I eventually broke the silence.

"So, by now you'd know how I got arrested on the Ark, correct?" She gives a cautious nod, trying to guess the way the conversation is going to go, "Okay, well, fair is fair; I think you should tell me how you got arrested on the Ark." Her expression doesn't change; she had guessed the direction of the conversation and steeled herself, body language tense.

"By that logic, I would have to tell the majority of the camp." She was trying to deflect the discussion, but I wasn't fooled. What could she be possibly hiding that is so horrible?

"You're not getting off that easy; spill it. You broke my still beyond repair, it's the least you could do," I give her my most charming smile, only for her to role her eyes at it.

"Fine, Jasper, you win!" She takes a deep breath. "I hope you realise the significance of this; I've never told anyone what I did to get arrested." I was stunned, everybody told at least one person what they did to end up on the ground, so why not her?

"If you don't want to tell me, you really don't have to… I mean, we can talk about something else if you want?" She shook her head.

"No, I said I would tell you, so I will. I don't go back on my word." She hesitated for a moment, "I guess that's part of the problem." She looked up at me, so I bump my arm into hers as a sign of encouragement.

"Okay then… Well it's simple really; I got arrested so my best friend didn't." She let out a sigh, "Miller and I were like siblings on the Ark; or what we considered siblings because of course neither of us knew any until we were on the ground with Bellamy and Octavia. Anyway, we were inseparable. I'm sure you knew of our reputation for pranking and such." She continues without waiting for confirmation; she was right of course, everyone knew about them. "It was stupid. Really stupid. Looking back on it, I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to do it." She shakes her head at the memory. "Miller had me sneak into the med bay for a bottle of; you know that anaesthesia stuff they have in the bottle? Happy gas? Anyway, I stole it, and we both snuck into the control room when everyone was heading out for a public announcement from the council. They were still in session at the time, so we hooked the gas up to their oxygen feed, and slowly released it. Before we started the prank, Miller made me promise that if things went south, I wouldn't bail. I, of course, agreed, trusting him whole-heartedly. He promised to do the same. It didn't take long for the Guard to be notified; Miller didn't go to the council room like he should have to steal the oxygen masks they keep there in case of emergency, so they hadn't been affected in the slightest. He ran, I stayed, I got busted and thrown in the Skybox for it. The Guard asked if I had an accomplice, I lied and told them it was just me. Miller's dad was interviewing me, so he didn't think twice about it. As far as he was concerned, that was enough to clear his son. Of course Miller got arrested less than a month later without me there to save his ass. But, I still got sent to the ground. If I hadn't I would have been floated for sure. All because I trusted my best friend to have my back. He had never even thanked me for not turning him in, or apologised for bailing. I get that he was scared, but he's all tough and shit now, apparently his old best friend isn't enough for him anymore." As Tash's story went on, her voice grew quieter and more forlorn. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, head pressed down. I reached my arm over her quivering frame and squeezed her tight. I didn't dare to interrupt her, scared she'd shut down and not finish. I hoped that telling me would bring her some sort of peace, but it only seems to have brought her more pain. She didn't allow herself to wallow for long, though, soon after she lifted her head up and spoke, deflecting once again.

"Your turn for story time. Tell me a tale from the many adventures of Jasper Jordan." She looked at me expectantly. I flick through my best and most treasured memories, essentially all of them were with Monty, but one stood out, brighter than all the rest. The reason it outshone all the others in this moment, is because it was the first time I laid eyes on the most amazing girl I have ever met. I smile at the memory; I turn to her as I begin my story.

"Last Unity Day on the Ark, it was at the Unity Day Dance, I had been drinking. A little, not too much, when this beautiful girl walked in, I didn't recognise her of course, because of the mask. I only later found out that it was Octavia." Upon mentioning Octavia's name, Tash's face fell, "I asked my friend who she was and he had no clue, just saying it was another girl who wouldn't go out with us. He was right of course. After that, I drank some more; still not drunk, but satisfyingly buzzed like we are now," I gave her a wink, "And I started to dance. I bumped into a second girl, this one was fiery, but still willing to hang with a guy like me, so we danced together. For a while, we simply danced, but then we started talking, which was really hard considering the volume of the music, but we really connected. Then the Guards came because of the solar flare, and made everyone take off their mask. By that time she had already begun to walk to the exit, leaving me behind, but then she took off her mask at the door. I just caught a glimpse of the mystery girl, and I was astonished." I look over at Tash, "It was you."

She was breathing heavily, her voice husky when she spoke, "Why did you choose that story? Of all the stories that you could have thought of, why that one?" Her eyes flickered across my face, demanding and slightly frightened. My eyebrows knit together in uncertainty.

"Because I wanted to know if you remembered. If you knew it was me."

Her face went blank, "Well you weren't the only one who had been drinking that night, I don't remember most of it, and I certainly don't remember that. Sorry, Jasper, but I have to go." She stood up and hurried to the ladder and down it. I sat there, alone, for a second, trying to grasp what had just happened. _No_, I thought, _she's not getting off that easy_. I hurry after her, almost crashing into her when I run out of the dropship. There was a huge crowd around Bellamy, near the gate. He had a small pack with him. Octavia was standing off to the side with a concerned look on her face. Clarke was nowhere to be seen.

"Clarke is missing, I'm going to go find her, and Octavia is in charge until I get back. If I hear that any of you don't listen to her or fuck around just because I'm away, will have to deal with me when I get back. I guarantee you it won't be pretty if it comes to that." Bellamy's voice echoed across camp, those who weren't stunned into silence by the news alone, were soon gagged by a glare from Bellamy, who then walked out the gate.

No, this can't be happening. Clarke can't be missing. We need her. Thoughts bounced around in my head, drowning out the voices of the 100 who suddenly started arguing about what to do. Tash rushed over to me where I had half collapsed against the dropship.

"Jasper? Jasper, look at me!" Her hand was under my chin, forcing my eyes to look into hers. "She'll be okay. Clarke is strong; a fighter. Bellamy will find her." Her words did nothing to comfort me and she knew it so she grabbed my arm and dragged towards the ladder. Instinct forced me to grab the rungs and climb it until I was up on the third floor, Tash right behind me. She guides me over to where we were sitting less than five minutes ago, and gets me to sit down. She squats down in front of me, getting me to look at her again.

"Jasper?" She's waiting for me to say something, do something, anything; I could tell.

"If he doesn't find her, we're all going to die. If Bellamy doesn't come back either, it'll be sooner. We need them. One of my best friends is missing, and I'm sitting here, completely useless. Maybe I am cursed after all, maybe Murphy should have killed me." My words were met with a burning sensation on my cheek. Tash had slapped me. She was breathing heavily, again, genuine rage covering her normally calm features.

"Jasper Jordan, you listen to me, you son of a bitch. Clarke did not save your life for you to wish it was over. Don't you dare even think it! You're being childish. People in this camp need you. You keep everything light and happy when everything outside these walls is scary as shit, okay? If the situation was reversed, would you want Clarke acting like this? If she really is one of your closest friends, think of a way to keep yourself together." She sighs deeply, letting go of her anger. She looks up at my cheek, which still stings and cringes. "I shouldn't have slapped you, but you were freaking me out and I had to snap you out of whatever funk you were in and it was the first thing I thought of. I'm sorry."

I look up at her, "No, I'm sorry. You're right. And I'm glad you slapped me, I deserved it the way I was acting. People must be scared out there; maybe they need someone to cheer them up." I go to stand up, but a hand on my chest pushes me back down.

"I heard Octavia tell anyone not on guard duty to go back to their tents just to shut them all up." I felt deflated again and she noticed, "Hey, it'll be fine. If anything happens, you can easily get down to the med bay and help."

"Well in case, we better sleep off our buzz, I do not want to be helping down there with a hangover." I give a small laugh, but it feels real. She soon joins in.

"Okay, do you think you'll be okay here on your own, now?" I slid down the wall until I was lying down, so I had to raise my head to look at her.

"On my own? Weren't you the one that told me Octavia told everyone to go to their tents then and there? If she sees you, you'll get in shit and have to deal with Bellamy later for not listening to her. Just stay here." I open my arms for her; she looks conflicted, "Seriously, Tash? You choose now to be shy? You'll get cold if you sleep over there by yourself and we've been hugging all day anyway, this is no different." Slowly she nods her head slowly and lies down; next to me at first, but then she moves into my arms and lays her head on my chest.

"Happy now?" She asks crankily.

"Very much so." I tighten my arms around her, still smiling as I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, my head isn't throbbing, so I guess I escaped the hangover that I should be plagued with. Tash didn't seem as lucky. I shifted, which wakes her up, the first sound out of her mouth is a groan and she buries her head in my chest. I had to laugh at the sight. I knew she wasn't too hung-over because I then I felt a punch in the gut. Yep, she was good. She squirmed until I opened up my arms to free her and she rolled onto the floor and stayed there. I laughed again as I stood. I can't believe I slept with her in my arms. It was beyond anything I could have imagined; the serenity it brought me just to hold her was spellbinding. Another smile tugs at my lips as I look down on her. That was until I heard a commotion downstairs. I scurried down the ladder in a flash to see Bellamy carrying Clarke into the dropship, and placing her down on a table similar to the one Miller still lay on.<p>

It was a horrific sight, five branches protruded from her chest, blood congealing around her wounds. I staggered at the scene before me; an unconscious Clarke, a distraught Octavia and a desperate looking Bellamy who had a vice like grip on Clarke's hand. Octavia started pacing around the med bay looking for supplies when I noticed how much she was shaking. I step forward and place a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me with panic in her eyes; I try to give her a reassuring smile.

"You can do this, Octavia. I'll help in any way that I can." I look down at Clarke and cringe, but I also see Octavia clench her fists to stop them shaking. She was taking control of herself which is what we all needed to do if we were going to help Clarke.

"Okay, Jasper, hold her down. Bell, I'm gonna need you to move so-" As I place my hands on Clarke's shoulders that had miraculously remained untouched by the branches, I look over at Bellamy who still hadn't let go of her hand.

Cutting Octavia off he uttered, "No, I'm not leaving. I'll help to hold her down if need be. I'm not leaving her side."

Bellamy wasn't to be messed with and we both knew it. Just because he wasn't glaring at anyone, doesn't mean he wasn't willing to hurt anyone who tried to make him leave. Octavia hesitantly reaches for the first branch. After making a quick assessment of Clarke, she grasped it tightly and pulled it out, tears silently running down her face. I look down at Clarke, to see if she was still unconscious, but she began to groan. Before I could worry too much, she blacked out again, remaining silent. Without bothering to bandage up the first wound, which was trickling blood, Octavia grabbed the second branch out of Clarke. The removal of this branch also brought gasps of pain to Clarke's lips, but this time she didn't quieten.

"She's waking up, again!" I didn't know what to do, I held her down the best I could but she was starting to thrash about as Octavia was trying to reach the third branch.

"Damn it, Clarke! I'm probably already gonna screw this up; don't make it harder by moving! Please, god damn it!" Octavia was shaking again, crying louder than before. Bellamy stepped in before I could think of what to do.

"Clarke? Princess? Can you hear me? Don't move, okay? You're hurt really badly. Just stay still." What he said seemed to reach her because her breathing slowed and her writhing ceased. She had passed out again. Bellamy still looked rattled, "O, please, hurry. I don't know how much more she can take; she's already lost so much blood."

"Jesus, Bell, I'm trying." Octavia was becoming less flustered, and she grabbed the third branch, pulling it out. We all waited for Clarke to wake again, but she remained comatose. This worried me more, so I placed two shaking fingers to the side of her neck, just like she taught me. There was a fluttering of a pulse, and I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. She was still alive, thank god.

Octavia looked over at me with the same expression I imagined was on my face, relief mixed with worry. There were still two more branches that had to be removed. She reached for the next one and quickly removed it. When Clarke didn't react, I repeated my earlier action, finding her pulse again, my shoulders relaxing slightly. The last branch was the same. She was still alive, _we_ saved _her_ for once. My breathing was ragged, the shock finally setting in as the adrenaline faded. Octavia asked me to find the sutures which were still by Miller's bed from that morning. I gave him a quick glance before heading back over to Octavia. I don't think I could ever look at Miller the same way ever again, not after Tash's story. Octavia had her hand out, ready for the sutures, and I passed them over. A quick assessment of the room told me that I wasn't needed here anymore, and I walked out of the dropship, leaving a broken, but breathing Clarke behind me, and the sleeping girl upstairs.

* * *

><p>I head wearily back to my tent. Mercifully, Monty wasn't there. He didn't want to feel his guilt about yelling at him earlier; not right now at least. Now, I wanted a drink. I head over to the stock of moonshine posing as a table, hidden under a scrap of parachute. Before I could get the first cup to my lips, a voice startled me into almost dropping it.<p>

"You could at least offer me a drink since you didn't bother to come upstairs at the dropship to see if I was there."

I didn't answer at first, just handed her my drink, and pouring myself another. "Well clearly you aren't there if you're here in my tent." She shakes her head at me.

"That is not the point, Jasper and you know it." She was right, not that I would admit to that.

"I wanted to let you sleep in peace." I still hadn't faced her since she came in, I didn't dare to. She had every right to be pissed; I hadn't gone up to see if she was okay. I was scared. I didn't know how to act around her, not after today. She made me nervous, yet I wanted to be around her constantly. But as soon as I tried to show her that I care, she takes a step back. Just like with the Unity Day Dance story, and sleeping in the dropship. I didn't understand her, but I wanted to.

"That's total bullshit and don't bother trying to deny it." I was going to cut her off, but I didn't have any defence. When she was satisfied that I wasn't going to try and lie to her anymore she continued. "You're avoiding me and I want to know why."

"I don't know." Lying seemed like the better option right now, apparently I was wrong; she is extremely adept at figuring out my bullshit. Maybe the fact that I still hadn't looked at her, concentrating solely on the moonshine in my hands.

She fakes a sneeze. "Oh, I'm sorry; I'm just seriously allergic to bullshit." She evidently had enough of talking to my back because she walked around to face me instead of waiting for me to turn and look at her. "Tell me Jasper. Was it all the cuddling as we slept? Because, may I remind you, that it was your idea, not mine."

There was no avoiding the truth any longer; she could probably already see it in my eye; because now that she was in front of me, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Hands on her hips, hair mussed, a scowl etched into her features. She was glorious.

"I was scared." The scowl didn't lift from her face, but her eyes softened.

"Now there's the truth." She walks over to me and places her hands on my arms, "Now tell me why you're scared."

Her touch was electrifying; all my nerves sizzled where her skin made contact with mine. I couldn't come up with a sufficient lie; I couldn't think. The truth was out of my mouth before I had any inclination of uttering it. "Because I've started to care for you, and then you ran from me. I don't know if I can handle that." I think back to what Monty had said this morning about Octavia, but he was wrong; I wasn't pining over her, it was just easier to desire someone I knew I'd never have than to face the possibility of rejection. Her expression lit up at my words, and my fears vanished. Before I had a chance to really react to this sudden change in her, she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck, pulling my head down and kissed me. For the fierceness of her actions, her lips were soft and I didn't hesitate to kiss her back. She broke away too soon; I almost groaned when she pulled back. This brought a wild smile to her face. She got up on to her tip-toes to whisper in my ear.

"I lied to you earlier; I remember every moment of the Unity Day Dance. I knew it was you who I was dancing with. I saw you take your mask off before I walked out. I was scared too, that's why I ran before. But I'm not scared anymore." I wrap my arms around her stronger than I had before. I was really falling for this girl. I kissed her this time, it wasn't a chaste kiss; I kissed her until I didn't know who's air I was breathing. I was the one to pull back this time, as hard as it was to do so. She grumbled at the fact our lips were no longer locked; I had to laugh at this.

"Remind me to thank Monty for lying to you this morning about the moonshine. Otherwise I wouldn't have had the guts to do this." I kiss her passionately. It was lucky that my tent was empty apart from the two of us, because they would have been blinded by the light of pure euphoria exploding around us.

**A/N: And that's a close on Jasper. Please don't hate me for making Miller the bad guy of the chapter; I honestly love him and it was really hard to write him like this, but nothing else seemed to fit :( I'd love to hear about what you thought of the this chapter in a review, and as always follows and favourites are much encouraged. Bellamy is up next, I'm looking forward to being able to write his perspective.**** The last two chapters and the epilogue may take some time for me to write as school starts up for me in two days, but as always, I will try to get it out ASAP! Anyway, that's enough from me; until next time, stay awesome, readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, my fellow 100 lovers! It's finally here, Bellamy's first chapter! It was so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you love reading it as much as I did writing it. Before you get into it though, a big shoutout to all of my beautiful followers, favouriters and reviewers. You're all amazing and I love you dearly! A special shoutout to 123a456e who has been reviewing for a few chapters now, encouraging me and it has helped me to get through frequent writer's block. Anyway, time to get to what's important- Bellamy! Enjoy x**

_Bellamy_

Early morning was definitely my favourite part of the day. On the Ark, there was no real concept of night and day, because the artificial lighting was always on. But here on Earth, I made it my mission to be up to early enough to see the sun rise; it was one of the most beautiful things about the ground, I don't know how I could have lived before seeing my first sunrise. It was about an hour before dawn, I was wandering around camp. Surveying the scene around me, I feel a surge of pride in my people. We've created so much in such a small amount of time. Part of that was the leadership; and not just mine. Without Clarke, I knew we wouldn't have done as much. I was the action guy; she was the one who thought things through. Yin and yang. We balanced one another out. I looked back up at the sky, still dark but lightening in places. Sunrise wasn't too far off; I felt a smile pulling at the corners of my lips. There was at least one thing as mesmerising as a sunrise on the ground. Before the first rays of sun could reach across the skyline, there was a commotion at the wall. As I began to walk over there to see what all the noise was about, the gate opened, and a frantic Octavia, came barrelling into camp.

Her eyes searched the confused faces around her, eventually finding mine, and she ran straight at me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, crying. My arms naturally encircle her.

"O, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" My voice got harsher as that thought crossed my mind. If anyone had even looked at her the wrong way…

She cut of my vengeful thoughts, "No, Bell, it isn't me. It's Miller. He's hurt… Out in the woods... Grounder trap." Her sentences broken up by sobs. I only tighten my hold on her. Fuck. At least he was alive, but he won't be for long. It was hard for me to let go of Octavia, especially since her tears were still flowing so incessantly, but I had no choice. One of my guys was in trouble.

"Okay; Sterling, Miles, you two are gonna be with me. Grab another guard from the other side of camp who's strong enough to help carry Miller back in. Once you've done that, pack a small pack, and one of you grab a gun. We're leaving in 5." Sterling and Miles hurry off. They had been on guard duty at the gate along with Monroe, so they were the closest to me. I needed Monroe at camp, so one of the other guards at the other side of camp would have to do. Before I go and grab my pack and a gun, I race over to Clarke's tent where she is sleeping. Crap, this is the first time I've seen her rest in weeks, I felt bad having to wake her up. I shook her violently; this was no time to be gentle, even if it went against my every instinct. I didn't want to be so brutal with her. She awoke almost instantly, but was extremely groggy. She sat up as I began speaking.

"Miller's been hurt, me and some guys are gonna bring him in. I need you in the med-bay ready when we get back."

She gives a weary nod. It's only then that I notice the blanket has fallen from her chest, revealing a skimpy singlet top that left nothing to the imagination. I couldn't help but look at her. I jerked my head up and darted out. What was I thinking? It's Clarke, for Christ's sake. She would skin me alive for even thinking something like that. Why was I even thinking about her like that? Sure, she was beautiful, and had an enticing body; every guy had checked her out at least once. A sudden fury engulfed that thought. I suddenly wanted to hit all the guys in camp, repeatedly. I had to physically shake the thought from my mind. Seriously, I have more important things to be doing right now than thinking about Clarke. I grab my pack from my tent and head to the gate. I get some vague directions from Octavia, who had somewhat calmed down in the past five minutes, and the three boys and I headed out into the woods. It didn't take us long to find Miller. There were three spears imbedded in his flesh, and he was as pale as a sheet. What Octavia hadn't noticed, was that the spears didn't pin him to the tree, he was tied there with thin ropes of vine around his ankles and hands. He had been left here for us to find; but at least he was still alive. I'm sure that wasn't a part of their plan. Sterling quickly unties him as Miles and I support him. Once he is unbound from the tree, the four of us pick him up and carry him back to camp. It took about half an hour to get back to camp, and we met no surprises along the way. The guns proved to be more of a hindrance than help on the journey home, yet it would have been stupid to leave them behind; especially since we were headed into known Grounder territory. We immediately get him to the med bay where Clarke and Octavia were waiting. Neither girl acknowledged us once we'd put Miller on the table; I took that as our cue to leave and ushered the other guys out. I glanced back before walking out of the dropship and saw a blonde head leaning over Miller in concentration. Miller was in capable hands.

* * *

><p>I go searching around camp for someone who would have an idea on what Miller was thinking when he ventured out of camp alone. Without a gun. In the middle of the night. The more I thought about it, the more furious I become. How could he be so fucking stupid? I mean, there are Grounders everywhere; did he think he could go for a leisurely stroll through their territory without being caught? They left him there, dying, for a reason. Miller was a warning for the rest of us. What that warning was exactly, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure us being told to leave their land would be a pretty good guess. Those Grounders don't know what they've done; they've messed with my people one too many times. <em>The next Grounder I see will feel my wrath<em>, I vow. No one hurts my people; not while I'm still breathing.

I realise no one in camp can help me; there was only one person I could go to for answers. The one who found him. Octavia. I head back over to the med bay to see both Clarke and my sister working determinedly to fix Miller as quickly as possible. They'd already gotten out the spears from both his thigh and shoulder; Clarke was analysing the third spear lodged in his stomach while Octavia was bandaging up the second of Miller's injuries. She was patching him up so tenderly. My suspicions about the woods were screaming in my mind louder than ever. What was she doing out in the woods with Miller? I swear, if he wasn't half-dead on the table before me; I'd kill him myself for even looking at Octavia. I walk over to my sister as she is almost finished binding the injury.

"O, I need to talk to you," She barely registers that I had spoken, so I continue, emphasising my urgency, "Now, Octavia. I need you to tell me exactly what happened out there, and why you were with Miller."

She finally turns around to look at me when she replied, "Bell, I can't. We're trying to save his life at the moment if you hadn't noticed." She turns back too look at Clarke which made me angrier.

"To me it looks like Clarke is the one saving his life, not you. Outside, now, O. I mean it." I know I've taken it too far when I hear a small gasp from Octavia, but I can't bring myself to feel bad about it yet; she had some explaining to do and I would drag her outside if I had to. Clarke interrupts before Octavia could speak again, probably to throw some venomous remark my way.

"Octavia, you'd better go with your brother. He's not going to leave until you do, and he's only gonna get in my way. I'll be okay." She didn't say it harshly at all, just full of authority; she even gave her a look of sympathy. I must have looked frightening if it warranted that sort of gaze. Octavia barely acknowledged Clarke as she stormed out of the dropship. I was going to get an earful from her about how I spoke to her, but that would have to wait until after I got my answers. I followed her out of the dropship. I'd barely made it outside before she turned on me.

"Jesus Christ, Bellamy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Her anger made her physically shake, which somehow only made me almost lose what tenuous grip I held on my rage. She cannot speak to me like that, not after parading around with Miller in the middle of the night for some laughs; probably undermining my authority behind my back. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the make-shift strategy tent, and unceremoniously shoving her inside.

I finally answer her question with one of my own, "What the hell is wrong with me? You're my sister, and you never listen to me, that's what's wrong here. Tell me everything that happened, starting with why you were with Miller, what the hell were you two doing and how did you get out of camp?" My fury was well and truly matching hers, and she didn't give in for a second.

"You have absolutely no right to control me the way you do. Sure you're my brother, but the overprotective bullshit has to stop! I'm going crazy! I've been cooped up all my damn life, and now, when I should be free to do as I please, you baby me, and I'm sick of it!" I was taken aback. What was she talking about? She didn't stop there, however. "You want to know where I was? I was out for a walk, because I was so sick of being trapped in this stupid camp and being absolutely useless! And no, I wasn't with Miller, I just found him there, I heard a noise and investigated, but I do know what he was doing out there. He was boasting last night about how you were his most trusted friend on the ground, and how he was going to make you even more proud by locating all the Grounder traps in the area. So if Miller dies in there, that's on you. For encouraging their stupid fantasies and for taking me out of the med bay to answer your stupid questions."

The force of her words made my legs feel weak, driving me to sit down. My elbows rested on my knees as my head fell into my hands. She was right; of course she was right. I've been acting like a total dick, jumping to conclusions, not trusting the one person I care about. I deserve this pain; her screaming at me, seeing one of my best friends dying knowing deep down it is my fault. Octavia was completely innocent and I assumed the worst of my own flesh and blood. My baby sister. How could I be so callous and power-hungry to believe such foolish illusions? I disgust myself.

"I'm sorry, O, I really am. I just don't know how to take care of you anymore. You're all grown up and don't need me anymore. I guess I just can't handle that fact. You're the one person I truly care about, Octavia, and I swore I would protect you. My sister, my responsibility." I had to look up at her, so precious and full of life; I only hope the look in my eyes was one of absolute remorse, because that's what I felt. "I'm sorry I implied that there was something between you and Miller, and if there is, there's nothing I can do about that. And, you're right, if he dies in there it will be my fault. I should be taking care of these guys better than I am, I should never have encouraged this." My head falls again, so I didn't notice Octavia move before I felt her arms embrace me.

Her voice was soft and a little shaky when she finally spoke, "No, it won't be your fault, big brother; I just said that because I was angry. Miller's actions are his own, and you can't control them, any more than you can control the weather… Or me for that matter," She laughs at her own joke, however timidly that laugh was, "Thank you, for your apology, and I forgive you, just remember that I can take care of myself. I'm not telling you not to worry about me at all, just not so much. I need to live my own life. And there's nothing going on between me and Miller. He's your bitch, not mine."

I couldn't help but smile at that. She always had a habit of referring to them as my bitches, as soon as we came to the ground; that was her name for them, no one else called them that. Probably scared I'd lose my shit at them; they'd be right of course. Somehow it stuck with Octavia anyway. I place a hand on her arm and she releases me. As I stand, she begins to head off. Probably back to the med-bay. This thought stops me short, remembering my thought as I woke Clarke this morning about how exhausted she was; I grab Octavia's wrist again, stopping her short.

"O, wait. I need you to do something for me." I let go of her wrist as I try and figure out how to broach the subject, "The other hunting and scouting parties still went out today, more cautious than usual thanks to Miller, but they should be getting back soon. If any of them still managed to get themselves hurt, would you be able to take care of it?"

She looks confused by my request, "Um… Sure. I guess I can do that. Are you sure, though? Clarke would be much better suited to that job, not me." I have to agree to this, no one was better at medical stuff than Clarke, but Octavia would do in a pinch, and that's all that was required.

"I'm sure. Clarke has been run off her feet lately, she must be exhausted, I don't think she sleeps that much, even when she isn't working. Working on Miller all day won't have helped and I think she should get some rest instead of worrying about all these idiots getting themselves hurt and having to patch them up."

I know she will agree before the words are out of her mouth; it was written all over her face. She had seen how weary Clarke has been lately, and I know she shares my concern. Even if that concern spouts from differing circumstances. Hers as a friend, and me… Me as her co-leader. Yes, that was an acceptable reason to be looking out for Clarke's welfare. It makes sense now, that's why she's had me so concerned lately.

"Okay, Bell, I'll do it. I can use Clarke's small supply of medical gear she keeps in her tent in case of emergency." I can't help but sigh in relief. Finally, Clarke can rest.

"Thank you, Octavia," I smile broadly at my sister, which she returns heartily before heading out of the tent again. Before she leaves, she stops for a second time; this time of her own accord.

"Oh and Bellamy? I don't think I'm the only person you truly care about. Not anymore, at least." She dropped that bombshell and walked out. Did she see through me that easily? I'm not that obvious, am I? I can't think of that now. I give myself a few moments to steady myself before I also leave the tent.

I see the first of the hunting parties has returned, so I walk over to the fire, all eyes following me as I go. "If you're hurt, do not, I repeat, do not, go anywhere near the med-bay. Clarke is dealing with Miller and she doesn't need you lot causing distractions. My sister is handling medical care near the fire pit. If I hear anyone going to the dropship anyway for medical attention from Clarke, you'll have me to deal with, you got that?"

They look at one another questioningly, but no one disagrees. They know better than to argue with their rebel king. I nod to them, indicating I had nothing else to announce, so they go back to what they were doing. Clarke must be finished with Miller by now so I head over to the med bay with the excuse of coming to check up on Miller already in my mind. Instead of seeing Clarke by herself with Miller, I walk in only to see Jasper confessing his admiration.

"Clarke… That was incredible. I have never seen something so amazing." She looked absolutely stunned, I barely contained my amusement, neither of them knew I was there and I planned on keeping it that way for now. "You didn't flinch, didn't shy away from any of it. We would all be dead several times over if it wasn't for you. Thank you." He pulled her into a hug, my amusement vanishing, replaced with a desire to inflict pain. That desire was soon eliminated as he ran upstairs. It's Japer, for crying out loud, he doesn't care for Clarke that way. Even if he did, I had no claim on her, he can hug her as much as he likes, as much as it drives me mad. I see Clarke's look of astonishment and embarrassment and I can't keep quiet any longer.

"He's right you know." She jumps and it brings a genuine smile to my face. God, she was fun to scare, "I'm being serious, Clarke. We need your medical expertise." I could tell she was self-conscious about what Jasper declared, but he was absolutely right. She was the only reason we were still here.

She seemed even more taken aback by my compliment than Jasper's, "Um, thanks, I guess?" Her nervousness made me laugh once again.

"Anytime, Princess." Unfortunately, the moment for laughs was over, "How's Miller?"

Clarke pulls herself together again, back to business, "He's stable for now, but he's not going anywhere for a few days" I shield my emotions from my face as I couldn't be happier over this news. Sure I was worried about Miller, but him being here gives me the perfect excuse to see the Princess. Something in my expression must have triggered something in Clarke, because the next second, she was going nuts, "Oh and next time you're so worried about one of your friends, don't take my assistant. I would have been totally screwed if Jasper wasn't around." Her yells echoed throughout the dropship, I was lucky my mouth didn't fall open in shock.

"I'm sorry, Princess; I didn't know you needed Octavia that badly…"

"Of course I need her; she's the only one willing to learn anything about medicine. I'm not my mother, I need her help in these situations."

I was making a real ass of myself today, it seemed. More so than other days. I had to make it right, but I don't know how, "Okay, Princess…Clarke." Hopefully calling her by her actual name was a start, it seemed like I never do that. I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder, relishing in the tingling of fire in my veins. "I got you up early this morning and I know you're not a morning person, so go grab something to eat and get some sleep."

"I can't, I have to look after—." She wasn't going to leave without a fight; why does that not surprise me? Such a stubborn Princess.

"No, you don't have to do anything. I'll look after Miller, you go get some sleep." I try and not sound commanding, but it must have slipped through judging by the glare she gives me.

"You can't tell me what to do, Bellamy, I'm not one of your minions. I'm co-leader."

Minions. That's cute. I smile again, "I know. That's why it's not an order. It's a friendly request."

She returns my smile and I feel my heart rise in my chest. "Well alright then, maybe some sleep is needed."

Right before she walks out of the dropship, my thoughts turn into words, "Pleasant dreams, Princess." I quickly turn away from her, so she doesn't see me blushing like an idiot. Why the hell did I say that? She doesn't say anything in return and I hear her walking out of the dropship. I can't help but let out a sound of relief. I seriously need to pull myself together if I ever wanted a chance with her.

**A/N: And there you have it, Bellamy Blake in writing folks! I really do love writing the characters with dark thoughts, it is much easier to connect to in my opinion. At least for me, anyway. Follow, favourite, review. Especially review, I genuinely love hearing your feedback, it helps me to be a better writer for you guys and that's what matters! On a sadder note, there's only two chapters left in this fic :( so if you have any ideas on what you want me to write next, I do take prompts, just send it through either by review or PM and I'll do my best to fulfill your wish. Before I sign off, I'd just like to thank everyone who has stuck with this fic, and all the new readers. You guys are what make it so special and fun. I'm really glad I got back into writing. Enough of my rambling, you don't want to hear it haha. Until next time, stay awesome, readers x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry that I've been MIA for the past couple of days, school has been crazy (it's my final year! I can't believe it!) and unfortunately it's been sapping all my energy and I haven't been in the mood to write. But I have persevered and here is the second last chapter! As always, thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and review, you're all fabulous human beings and I send my love to each and every one of you. I wrote Bellamy a little dark and a little mushy this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it x **

_Bellamy_

After Clarke left the dropship, I sat with Miller for a little while. What a dumbass! Why'd he have to go out and try to be a hero! He had nothing to prove to me; I already trust him more than most in this place, so why'd he have to go and do this? Disarming Grounder traps in daylight with a whole team supporting you is deadly enough, but alone in the middle of the night is just suicidal. He's lucky to be alive. He's only alive because Clarke grew up with the Chief of Medical for a mother and has a passion for this sort of stuff.

"Dumbass," I say to Miller's inert form, "I'm gonna kick your ass for this when you're better. Clarke will have to put you back together when I'm finished with you. Again." My words were brutal, but my tone was emotionless. I could have lost one of my friends today, and I don't have many to lose. I've all but made sure of that.

I stand up, walking away from Miller, and out of the dropship. Octavia wasn't near the fire, so she must have finished patching up our people. I scanned the crowd; Clarke was also nowhere to be seen. This brought a smile to my face; she must be asleep. A small chuckle escapes to my lips. Who knew the Princess would actually take my advice? Maybe she respects me more than I thought. I feel a pull towards my own tent. Perhaps I should take my own recommendation and get some sleep. I pondered this as I walked over to my tent. My eyelids were drooping as I pulled my shirt over my head and drifted towards my bed. _Just a quick nap_, I thought as my eyes closed and sleep took me.

* * *

><p>I knew I hadn't been sleeping long, when raucous laughter awoke me. Damn, kids, can't they shut it for five fucking minutes while I get some sleep? I breathe a sigh. I can't stay mad at them; they haven't had much reason to laugh lately. Well, there was no way I was getting any more sleep while they kept this up. I stood and searched for my shirt, pulling it back over my head. Maybe Clarke was up, I could go look for her and see how she is. I stop short; I can't think like that. I need to play it cool with her, not act like I only want her for her body. Knowing my reputation, and everyone does, that's what she'll think I'm after. Not that I don't appreciate her stunning figure, but for the first time, I value a girl for more than what she can give me in bed. She excites me, challenges me, and the very thought of her brings a real smile to my face. If I ever want something with her, something more than co-leading this rag tag group of delinquents, I have to show her how much I've changed.<p>

I take a breath and walk out of my tent, my eyes immediately seeking her out, but coming up with nothing. My smile fell in an instant. She must still be sleeping. Good, she needs it. I ignore the pang of disappointment in my stomach. Her wellbeing is more important than my selfish desire to see her. Instead, I search out Octavia. I wanted to see if she had truly forgiven me for my behaviour, or if it was all a front. I also wanted to see what she knew about my feelings for Clarke. She hinted that she was aware of something. Something I wanted no one to know, in case they perceived it as weakness. I shook my head. Octavia wouldn't see it as weakness, of course not, she might be pissed that I liked her friend though. I looked around camp, not seeing her either. What the hell? I headed over to her tent, to see if she was asleep, but she wasn't there. Okay, where the hell was my sister? I decided to check the dropship next, instead of overreacting. I promised that I wouldn't treat her like a child, but that only went so far. Miller was alone in the dropship when I got there, and next to no one went upstairs. Now, I was pissed. I stormed out of the dropship, only to hear my name being called by the one person I was searching for so frantically.

"Bellamy!" Octavia was running towards me, in a panic. She must have figured out how angry I was and trying to find a way to diffuse it before I exploded at her. Well, it wasn't going to work unless she had a damn good explanation. I was about to tell her so when she cut me off, "Bellamy, you can yell at me all you want later, but for now, I need you to listen to me." I frown, but let her continue, "Clarke is missing."

My anger was long forgotten as soon as the words were out of her mouth. My world imploded before my eyes. No, this has to be a mistake. My Princess couldn't be missing. I try to form words but my mouth and mind had other ideas.

"What-? How-? When-?" I was aware that I was babbling, and that I looked like an idiot, but I couldn't do anything to change that. My mind was so scattered, thinking the worst. What happened to her? How could this have happened? When did she go missing? One thought brought all the other ones to a halt. This is my fault; I should have made sure she went to her tent, instead of letting her just walk away from me. All emotion is washed from my face, I must find her. My sanity depends on it. My eyes are drawn back to my sister who is trembling before me, eyes full of terror.

"Octavia, I'm leaving you in charge. If I'm not back by dawn, send a small search party, probably consisting of Monroe, and about two others. Don't send anyone out after dark. I trust you can do this for me?" I refused to break eye contact until she agreed. She's the only one who I could trust with this. She was freaking out even more now, concern for both me and Clarke written all over her face.

"What the hell, Bellamy? You're going after her alone? In the middle of the night? What if something happens to you, huh? We won't have a leader, or a doctor, we'll be dead inside a week!" I barely batted my eyes at this. She was right of course. I was numb to everything. The only thing I could concentrate on is the fact that I had to save my Princess. She would not die; she couldn't die.

"We need her, O, you said so yourself. I'll be okay, it'll take more than a couple of Grounders to stop me finding our Princess and coming home to you. And weren't you the one freaking out about her being missing not thirty seconds ago?" I try to make a joke of it, even if I don't really feel it. I give her an emotionless smirk; I can't have her worrying about me. She needs to be strong.

It mustn't work too well because she rolls her eyes at me. Of course she sees through my façade. "Of course I want her back." She must see the desperation in me that I was trying so hard to hide from her, because she becomes more resigned, "Bellamy, go. Find her."

I smile at her, however fleeting it is, and pull her into my arms. With Clarke gone, she is the only girl that I truly care about, and I don't know if or when I'll see her again. I don't have a choice though, Clarke needs me and I need her back. I let Octavia go, and run to my tent, where a pack of supplies is always packed and ready in case of an emergency. This definitely classified. I also grabbed the gun that I keep next to my bed. Just because I was going out alone at night, doesn't mean that I had a death wish. Anyone who got between me and my Princess, wouldn't last too long. Everyone around me openly stared in confusion. Well I guess they would have to find out sooner or later.

"Clarke is missing, I'm going to go find her, and Octavia is in charge until I get back. If I hear that any of you don't listen to her or fuck around just because I'm away, will have to deal with me when I get back. I guarantee you it won't be pretty if it comes to that." I wouldn't be back without Clarke, but the condition I would find her in, I had no clue. If she was truly in pain, I'd be more than happy to beat the hell out of someone. If that happens to be someone who gives my sister hell while I'm not here, well, so be it. My glare silences any of the dissidents and I head out the gate, which shut resolutely behind me.

* * *

><p>The woods would usually seem much more menacing at this time of night, but for me it only held a sense of familiarity. The shadows weren't as suffocating as usual; they me welcomed and cheerless thoughts. I embraced the darkness, and it didn't lead me wrong. My swift pace didn't have me tripping on unseen tree roots, plants or other dangers. Time lost all meaning, all I knew was the longer I searched for Clarke without results, the more danger she was in. The higher the chance she could be injured. The higher the chance she could be dead. I contemplate the situation. Was it worth revealing my position to any Grounder within earshot to call out for her? The answer was already formed by the time I finished the question; of course it was worth it. The sooner I found her, the sooner I could get her back to safety.<p>

"Clarke!" My shouts echo through the night, with no reply. I continue my brisk stride, straining my ears for any sound in the distance, but hearing none. "Clarke, call out if you can hear me!" Still nothing. Unfortunately, with my calls only meeting silence, I find it harder to keep the desperation out of my thoughts and voice. I was failing.

"Princess! Clarke! Please! Where are you? Clarke!" My movements were frenzied, my tone panicky. I don't know how much more I can take. I need to find her. This time, my calls aren't met by silence, or so I think.

"Bellamy!" It's a whisper that sweeps over my skin. I must be imagining it. Clarke has never said my name like that; it must be the woods, slowly allowing the darkness to take what little of my sanity remained. These thoughts were squashed abruptly, because the bloodcurdling scream that followed was definitely not a figment of my imagination. I sprint in the direction the scream came from, it still echoing in my mind, like it would be etched there for the rest of my life. I don't make any effort to disguise my approach; breaking every stick, hitting every bush between me and my Princess.

She was much closer than I anticipated, no wonder her scream reverberated within my soul; she was within my field of vision, hidden on the slope of a hill. When I finally got to her, I almost gagged. She was lying at the bottom of a slight valley, half in water, half on rocks; completely drenched in her own blood. Oh god. A Grounder trap, that was the only thing that could have done this to her. This can't be happening. No! I run down the slope, and stop short of pulling her into my arms like I so desperately want to. It's only now that I can hear her speaking; whether she is aware that she is, I don't know, because it comes out barely a whisper.

"It hurts, everything hurts, make it stop. Please." It's the last thing she says before she blacks out. I nearly lose it, thinking she died right in front of my eyes, but I then notice her shallow breaths. She's in so much pain. I take note of the sticks impaling her chest for the first time. There were five of them. She was begging me to kill her, my poor Princess. I don't know how to help her, the thought alone threatening to send me over the edge. How was she still alive? Her injuries are so much more deadly than Miller's and he was lucky to be alive. And he had Clarke to help him. I couldn't help but think the worst. I slowly reach over and stroke her cheek with my thumb. I can't let her die. Not here, not now. Not after everything we've been through. I carefully rearrange her crumpled form into my arms and pick her up. She's not the lightest load I've ever carried, but she was certainly not a burden. I carefully traverse the hill until we're back on flat terrain. And then I run as fast as I can back to camp.

* * *

><p>Carrying a dying girl in my arms, trying not to jostle her too much while sprinting was not an easy feat, but somehow I managed to get within sight of camp with her still breathing. Monroe is the first to see me, and she calls out to the others.<p>

"I see them! They're back!" Only then did she notice Clarke in my arms, "Oh, fuck, open the gates! Now!" She sounds as frantic as my thoughts are, and no one hesitates in opening the gates when they heard her. Octavia is the first one I see when the gates open, and she barely keeps it together when her eyes fall on Clarke's limp form.

"Fuck, okay, get her into the dropship." I tune her out, already heading in that direction, with her right behind me. I lay Clarke down on the first table I see. I take her hand in mine, gripping it tightly, in the hope that as long as I held on, she would too. Octavia's cries vibrate through me, making me clutch Clarke's hand tighter. _Please be okay, Clarke_, _we all need you. Can't you see that?_ With me concentrating on Clarke, and Octavia prepping for surgery, no one notices Jasper walk in.

"You can do this, Octavia. I'll help in any way that I can." I look up from Clarke long enough to see Jasper's hand on my sister's shoulder, and for her hands to stop shaking. Good, we need you at your best little sister, for Clarke's sake.

"Okay, Jasper, hold her down. Bell, I'm gonna need you to move so-" I know what she's going to tell me, and there's no way I'm leaving Clarke and I tell her as much.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'll help to hold her down if need be. I'm not leaving her side." I'm looking at her, and see her take in my protective hold on Clarke's hand, and knows she's not going to win. She quickly relents, examining Clarke's injuries instead. Without any hesitation, she grabs hold of the first branch and yanks it out, crying relentlessly. It only got worse when Clarke let out a tortured moan, before blacking out just as quickly as she had woken up.

Octavia switches her focus to the second branch, without even bandaging the first. It wasn't bleeding too much, but with the amount of blood that was around her at the lake, this was more concerning than comforting. What if she's already lost too much blood? Octavia removes the second branch; another groan of pain escapes Clarke's lips. This time, she wasn't falling unconscious again. No, Princess, you don't want to be awake for this! My thoughts turn more wild by the second.

"She's waking up, again!" Jasper's words flow over me having no affect whatsoever; I couldn't take my eyes off Clarke, the expression of pure agony carved into her features, her thrashing figure.

Octavia starts to lose it, "Damn it, Clarke! I'm probably already gonna screw this up; don't make it harder by moving! Please, god damn it!" Her tears were falling thick and fast, nothing slowing their decent. I look up at her, and I question how much more of this she can handle. I turn back to Clarke and talk to her as calmly as I possibly can.

"Clarke? Princess? Can you hear me? Don't move, okay? You're hurt really badly. Just stay still." I tighten my grip on her hand further, feeling a slight pressure in return, before her breathing slows once more and she's unconscious.

I address my sister without shifting my gaze from Clarke, "O, please, hurry. I don't know how much more she can take; she's already lost so much blood."

"Jesus, Bell, I'm trying." Her words were followed by the third branch being pulled from Clarke's chest. This time, she made no noise. I froze. No, this can't be happening. She can't be dead. No…

* * *

><p>Jasper is the first to act, placing two fingers to Clarke's throat and letting out a sigh of relief. My muscles unclench, oh thank god. She must be still alive for both him and Octavia to visibly relax their tense positions. Octavia pulls out the fourth and fifth branch with the same result; Clarke not stirring in the slightest. Jasper handed my sister the sutures for her to start stitching up the jaggered wounds in Clarke's chest, before he left. With shaky hands, Octavia finished the stitches and bandaged up the wounds as best she could and then bursting into tears. Between sobs she spoke.<p>

"This is all my fault, Bell, I am so sorry." I had no idea what she meant, I tried to hold her gaze, but she wouldn't allow it.

"O, you did a great job. If you weren't here, our Princess would be dead." Does she even realise what she's done? What she's given me and this camp? She saved Clarke, so why is she so upset? My words only seem to make her cry more. I don't know how to comfort my baby sister, and a little part of me collapses in defeat. If I can't even do that… I reach out with my free hand and take hold of hers, pulling her over towards me and into a hug.

"No, big brother, she's like this because of me. I helped her get out of camp." Ah, so it's guilt she's feeling. I wish the confession that she had been sneaking out of camp shocked me, but it didn't. I choose not to say anything, however, and I just let her cry as I hold her. Once the tears and sobs ceased, I decide to try and take away some of her guilt.

"O, if Clarke wanted to go out, she would have found a way, with or without your help. That's just who our Princess is, she doesn't take no for an answer. You saved her life today, that's what I want you to remember. Don't dwell on the other part, you were trying to be a good friend, and I'm sure she appreciates it." I keep holding her in my arms until she pulls away.

"Thank you, Bellamy. I should leave you two alone now." She looks from me to Clarke and back again. I could feel my eyes wide with shock, which only made her laugh. Why would she say that? Does she know? How could she know? I try and form a response when she cuts me off, "Don't even try to deny it, big brother, you care about her, and that's okay. You're allowed to care about someone else. I saw how worried about her you got when I told you she was gone, not to mention how you went out into Grounder territory, alone, at night, just to find her, and you haven't left her side since."

_Damn, way to be obvious, Blake,_ I think to myself. Well there's no hiding it now, I suppose.

"When did you get so perceptive, O?"

"I'm not, you're just obvious. I can read you like a book." She has a point; I never could hide something from her. Hopefully it's not so obvious to everyone else. There's one person I need to tell before the rest of camp finds out. Octavia gives me one of her sweet smiles and heads out of the dropship.

"Goodnight, big brother."

"Goodnight, little sister."

* * *

><p>I think at how much Octavia has grown up since she got arrested on the Ark and come down here. Gone is the girl who was scared to live, and in her place there is a strong, wise woman, who was the very definition of free. I couldn't be more proud of who she's become, even if she fights me at every turn. I wouldn't expect any less from her.<p>

Clarke remains unconscious for most of the night and it gets harder by the second to just sit there and hold her hand. Her expression had softened, it no longer showed the pain she had endured today, she looked peaceful in sleep. At least now she would have to rest without arguing, she wasn't in any state to help anyone. And she wouldn't be until she woke up. Time seemed to be mocking me, dragging the darkness from the woods into my thoughts once more; hearing her tortured scream over and over, seeing the pool of blood surrounding her, the branches protruding grotesquely from her chest, her begging me to kill her. The nightmares that I would be facing until my last breath are already haunting my waking hours. Tears fall silently down my cheeks as I gaze at her. Something so lovely shouldn't have experienced as much pain as she has in her life; not just the physical pain of today, but the emotional pain she's had to deal with in the past few years alone. She's stronger than even she knows, that's why it destroys me to see her so broken. I can't take it anymore.

"Clarke? Wake up. Please, wake up. Do you have any idea how hard it is to run this camp full of delinquents without you? Fuck. Just, please, wake up. I'm the one who needs you now." Sobs were being pulled from my chest and my whole body shook with them. My grasp on her hand never slackening. I wouldn't let go until she woke up, and if she never woke up… I couldn't finish that thought; she must wake up. I would be her anchor; I focus on our clasped hands, as long as I hold on, she will have no choice but to come back to us. To come back to me.

"Bel… Bellamy?" I must dreaming. Her voice was so faint that I scarcely believe I'm truly hearing it until my eyes meet hers which are awake, alert and locked onto my own. I don't know what she sees in my eyes, but she doesn't waver, hers continue to bore into mine, exploring my soul. My relief spilled out of me.

"Oh, thank god." My free hand moves to caress her cheek, the other one still holding on tightly to hers, "You had me worried there for a minute, Princess." I can tell she wants to speak, but I cut her off before she can try, "No, don't try and talk, you've probably lost your voice. You've been out for a while and I've barely been able to get you to drink anything."

She was giving me a faint smile, which faded upon my next words, "Octavia told me everything, just so you know. I can't believe you went outside the gate by yourself and not tell anyone! She came to me so scared; worried out of her mind that something had happened to you when you hadn't returned and I was the same as soon as she told me. It didn't get any better when I actually found you. You were crying out in pain, with several pieces of wood sticking out of your chest, and you telling me to kill you. It half drove me mad, right then and there." The truth flooded from my lips, the dam wall had broken, and suddenly I had no control over what came out. Surely she now knows how worried I was, and possibly something else. My bravado crumbled; I can't tell her how I feel. She probably thought I was only worried because she was our only doctor and we needed her to survive. Sure that was true and all, but that wasn't what I was thinking when I rushed out to find her. Not that I would tell her any of this. She squeezed my hand and my gaze falls to our still clasped hands. Or maybe she already knows the real truth. I give a nervous laugh.

"Who knew it would take you nearly dying for me to actually do something like this, hold your hand that is, even though I've wanted to for so long, now."

I feel the smile in her voice when she replied. "Well who knew it would take me almost dying to realise that I wanted you to." My mouth falls open in shock. I had grappled with the concept that she possibly already knew how I felt, but I never contemplated that she could feel the same. My expression must have been quite comical because she gave a quiet laugh, careful not to move too much.

"You're not actually suggesting that you have feelings for me, right? Cause that's what I just took from that, Princess." She rolls her eyes at me.

"For a guy so smart when it comes to people, you really are quite obtuse. Yes, Bellamy Blake, that is exactly what I'm insinuating." My lips were on hers before she finished, her words were mumbled against my kiss which she hastily returned. I had only imagined kissing Clarke with such fire and passion, but never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined how beyond perfection it would be. Her lips were a perfect match for my own, and they matched my urgency which was growing with each passing second. We broke apart, just far enough so we could catch our breath. My eyes never left hers the whole time we were apart.

"Well that's more like it," Oh god, I was never going to get enough of hearing her voice, especially in that seductive tone, I smirk at this, remembering the feel of her lips on mine. Suddenly, the memory became the real thing as I leaned down to kiss her again. This kiss was slower and it grew in intensity quite rapidly until I pulled away. She was still injured after all and I had some self-restraint.

"Get some sleep, Princess, we have all the time in the world for this when I don't have to worry about hurting you" Her eyelids flutter as I speak; she truly was exhausted, "Sweet dreams, Clarke."

**A/N: And that's a wrap on Bellamy Blake! What did you all think? I really have a thing for writing these characters with dark, kinda crazy, thoughts hahaha but I couldn't resist having him all mushy at the end. So that's pretty much it for this fic, only the epilogue to go :( It will be written from Clarke's perspective which we haven't heard from in a while, but it should sum up nicely the rest of the storylines. I can't wait to submit it, but as usual, it will take a few days for me to actually finish it and edit it, and actually get around to publishing it. Again, I really do apologise for being so lousy in that department. Anyway, the end author's note for the epilogue is gonna be super mushy for all you lovely readers, so I hope you all check it out, considering I have no idea how many of you guys actually read my ramblings. Anyway, until next time, stay awesome, readers x**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Guys, I am so unbelievably sorry that this took so long for me to publish. I've had it done for several days, but I haven't had the internet :( Anyway, we're here now at the end of my first published fic and it's truly a bitter sweet moment, I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

_Clarke_

The next couple of weeks were tough, but they could have been so much worse. I was lucky to be alive. The fact that I was, was all thanks to Bellamy, Octavia and Jasper. Without them, I would have been dead. Especially Bellamy. For him to come out and find me like he did, as stupid as it was, only proves how much he cares for me. But that didn't stop me from yelling at him for being such an idiot. It wasn't long after I woke up, and began to sit up and move around that I confronted him about it.

_"Hey, Princess, how're you feeling today?" Cheerfully greeting me after wandering into the dropship._

_"Great. Fantastic. Now that I'm all better, let's talk about the fact that you left camp in the middle of the night to come find me. Not to mention that you started calling out to me! How could you be so stupid?" Shock was etched all over his face, but that didn't stop me, "There was no way any nearby Grounders wouldn't have heard you. You could have gotten yourself killed, then where would we be, huh? Without a leader, and even more vulnerable than we already were. You have your sister to think of too, you bloody idiot!"_

_"Calm down, Clarke. Fuck. Of course I came to find you, and you definitely know why I did." I blushed at that. It's true, I did know. "I was going out of my mind thinking you were in danger and that I wasn't there to protect you. And screw the Grounders, they always know where we are, hell, they knew where to put that trap that got you in the first place. I was no safer here, at camp, than I was calling out for you there. And when it comes to Octavia, she knew I had to go, she was just as worried as I was. Plus, she makes a damn good leader, so they would be fine with her in charge if I never came back. Miller would help her when he got better too." His explanation didn't hold one hint of anger at me. He was simply telling me the truth, countering all my doubts about his actions. He let out a sigh before continuing, "If I had stayed to be the leader of these guys, you would be dead, and we'd soon follow. While O is good at some things, she's nowhere near experienced enough to keep us alive. We all need you Clarke. I need you." _

He had mirrored my words from that daytrip we took, where we first began to connect with one another; it was exactly what I needed to hear in that moment. Needless to say after that, I jumped into his arms, as much as I could jump at that point. I smile at the memory as I walk around the med bay, checking on supplies. I didn't notice anyone come in until I felt arms being wrapped gently around my waist, and a kiss being pressed into the side of my neck. I lean back against Bellamy, simply enjoying being in his arms, the feel of his body against mine.

"Haven't you had enough of this place over the past few weeks?" He sounded genuinely curious. For once he couldn't unravel my thoughts just by looking at me.

"Sure, it's been confining, not being able to leave, but this is where I belong. If I hadn't come to the ground, I'd be in medical, up on the Ark, right next to my mother. This is what I was born to do, it's hard to shake. Just like you were born to be a leader. A protector. You can't just throw that away." As I spoke, I turned around in his arms so I could face him, his eyes full of admiration. I wrap my arms around him, without breaking my gaze.

"Well, that being said, you could still go outside every once in a while. Live a little." He gives a small laugh which was still filled with genuine happiness. I had never seen him like this before the incident with the Grounder trap; he'd always be reserved, like he didn't deserve to be happy. I was just glad he can now smile without holding anything back.

"Everyone still stares at us." At this he gives another chuckle.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as the first time." He had a point there.

I had been stuck in the med bay for a week and a half, before Octavia let me walk around more than a few steps. The whole time I was there, Bellamy had barely left my side, yet it seemed no one really registered the absence of the Rebel King in camp or his presence at the dropship, even with all the visits I was getting. I was still a little shaky on my feet, so I was holding Bellamy's hand for support when I left the dropship for the first time. We were met by the gawking faces of all our friends, with the exception of Octavia, who had figured it out long ago. It turned dead silence for about 5 seconds, enough time for a blush to rise up over my cheeks, and then Octavia let out a cheer. Jasper and Monty were the next to join in, and soon, everyone was letting out shouts of triumph. Apparently, everyone had been talking amongst themselves before the incident about how close Bellamy and I were becoming, and they took a bet on how long it would take for us to get together. We were even more of a mother and father to our pseudo family than ever before.

Letting the memory fade away, I look back up at Bellamy, "I think the reason they've started to let up is because we're not the only new couple around here."

"You're probably right; Jasper and Tash do make a better gossip then us."

During my recovery, Jasper and Tash had taken it upon themselves to keep up camp morale, and not just with their jokes. It hadn't taken long for them to officially become a couple, admittedly it was a shock, but they seem completely blissful together. I hadn't had much to do with Tash before she started dating Jasper, but now, she's one of us, and I couldn't be happier for them. It was also a nice perk that they took some of the spotlight off me and Bellamy.

Of course, myself and Bellamy, and Jasper and Tash aren't the only couples around. Octavia had found me in one of the rare moments when Bellamy wasn't around, and she told me about her and Lincoln. To say that I wasn't shaken would be a lie, but to say I wasn't completely surprised would also be lying. I certainly wasn't thrilled at the development; alarmed would be a more accurate description. However, I eased up on her once I saw how much he meant to her, and that he was teaching her self-defence, as well as how to adapt to the ground. She was genuinely in love, and there was no way I was going to change her mind. I just dreaded the day Bellamy found out; he wouldn't be as understanding as me.

I hadn't spoken for several minutes, so Bellamy interrupted my reminiscing. "What's got you all inside your own head, Princess? Thinking about me, I hope." He gave me one of his trademark smirks, which I role my eyes at.

"In part, yes. But I was also thinking about how much has changed in the past few weeks alone." I turn my head, to take in how we were embraced, "This, for example, isn't something I could have imagined back then, but now I couldn't imagine not being in your arms." He pulls me in tighter, but not too tight, he's still cautious over my injuries. Far more cautious than I am.

"I couldn't have imagined it either. I tried, but nothing compares to the real thing. You're more amazing than I could have ever dreamed was possible." He pauses for a moment. "Princess… Clarke. I love you." I catch my breath, first at hearing my name in that serious, yet sensual tone, but then at those three little words. I had wanted to say them, but I didn't know how, until he spoke them, and now everything in my world just seemed brighter. He was still waiting for my response, doubt creeping into his eyes like he thought I didn't feel the same.

"I love you, too, Bell. I truly do." With that I stand on my tip toes, and meet his lips with my own. Fire burns in my veins as we kiss, but it's over too soon as he pulls away.

"You're still recovering; I don't want to hurt you." That's my Bellamy, always worrying about me.

I get back up on my tip toes, this time angling my lips towards his ear, "I'm not in any more pain, Bellamy. Not even a little bit. I want this." I whisper in his ear, yet I can still see his eyes widen at my words. He doesn't waste any time in picking me up in his arms and crushing his lips back into mine, letting out a deep groan which sent thrills up my spine. He carried me until my back was against the wall of the dropship, my legs straddling his hips. He pulls away again, desire burning in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I don't trust my voice, so I simply nod, "Well in that case, we should go somewhere more comfortable." He adjusts his hold on me, so one arm is under my legs, the other around my torso, and he carries me out of the dropship, with a huge smile on his face. The kind of smile that reaches your eyes and melts people's hearts.

I lay my head against Bellamy's shoulder, my arms around his neck, completely joyous at how our lives are in this moment. In this one moment, no one is being attacked, no one is injured, no one is hungry. Everyone is finding their way down here, growing as people at learning how to truly live. Just because the world around us is dark and menacing, doesn't mean we have to be. We all have darkness within us, but sometimes we need that someone who makes everything around them just that little bit brighter than it was before. For me, that's Bellamy. For Octavia, that's Lincoln. For Jasper, that's Tash. Not everyone is as lucky as we are, but that doesn't mean you should give up looking for that little ray of light.

**A/N: And that's the end of A Day in the Life! I made the end a little mushy, I know, but I can't help it; I'm a sucker for fluff like that. I'm sad that it's over, but I had an unbelievable time writing this story. You guys are truly amazing. I never thought so many of you would like my story and favourite, follow and review it as a result. You guys truly make my day worth while and I always smile whenever I get notified of another interaction. Thank you so much for reading this fic, I really hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. I don't know when I'll write my next fic, but prompts are always welcome. Until next time, readers, stay awesome x**


End file.
